Strength to Move On
by disneyqueen
Summary: Keely has been in the darkness almost a year and now moving to a new town it seems like jail. When she mets Phil Diffy, can he help her make her own light or will fate try to keep them apart. Follow the two as they experience love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I got this idea from Okaie, but these are MY TWO summaries. I can't decide which to do. Please vote for the story will would like to see done. I know I said the voting would be up until Wednesday, but out of 8 reviewrs summary two s the winner, so I'm going to write that one.  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary One**: Keely Teslow's life isn't what it seems. On the surface all that's shown is a happy, carefree and bubbly girl. Yet no one seems to see the pain underneath. No one hears her cries except her abusive father. When Phil Diffy comes into the picture her world is turned inside out. Phil comes from a loving and caring family and has no care in the world, partially for just one annoying and preppy girl in the school. However when he discovers the truth will he held a helping hand or turn away from her, like everyone else she ever cared about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary Two: WINNER: ** Phil Diffy has lived in Pickiferd all his life. He's the most popular guy in school and has a great girlfriend, who is head cheerleader. Yet when a new student comes to town his world is turned upside down. The new girl seems shy and keeps to herself most of the time and doesn't speak a word to anyone. When Phil finds out the truth will he love her despite the problem? And what does Phil's girlfriend have to say about it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The first chapter of the real story will be up as soon as I'm done with this so keep your eyes open. and a big THANKS TO ALL MY REVEIWERS and I hope I don't disappiont you. **


	2. First Encounter

**Here;s the first chapter of the story. If it seems boring, it;s just the introduction and mettingall the charators. This takes plase in an Alternate Uniaverse, so no furtue stuff. Please bear with me. I hope you enjot it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil Diffy strode into the school courtyard for another school day. "Phil how was your weekend?" a boy about Phil's age asked.

"It was great Will; I still can't believe we won the big game?" Phil said as he gave his friend a big high five.

"Well you have your girlfriend to thank for that," Will Martian said as he pointed behind Phil. Phil turned around and spotted his _**girl**_. She was wearing a long jean skirt and a orange tan-top, with high heel black boots. Her brown hair was pulled up into a French braid and not one hair was out of place.

"Hey Sam," Phil called as he walked over to her. The girl, Sam noticed him and waved calling back, "Hey Phil."

"How are you?" he asked as he hugged her and took her back pack from her. As he pulled it onto his own back he placed a small kiss on her check causing her to giggle. "I'm fine, and how are you?" She asked smiling.

Phil shrugged and said, "I'm fine, and now that I'm with the most beautiful girl my day just got better."

The two walked inside the building and headed two their lockers. Just as Phil opened his, another guy came walking up to them.

"Hey Phil, Sam."

"Hey Ben," they replied at the same time.

Ben brushed his dark hair out of his eyes as he exclaimed, "have you guys heard about the new kid?"

Phil closed his locker, turned the dial tree times and turned around to face Ben. "What new kid?" he asked his eyebrows frown in confusion, but slightly curiosity. Sam looked in between the two boys and finally asked, "How do you know?"

"I heard Vice Principle Hackett talking in his office, but I didn't catch any real information," Ben told them with slight defeat in his tone.

Just then the bell rang. Sam rolled her eyes as she adjusted the books in her arms. "Come on we'll be late for English and that would be shame," she laughed as she shut her locker with a slam. Phil laughed and placed a free arm around her shoulder. Ben laughed and together the three of them headed for English.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I hope you all did you homework over the weekend, cause there might be a pop quiz sometime," Mrs. Lavender said as she walked in between the rows of desks. Sam rolled her eyes as she popped gum into her mouth. Phil tapped his pencil on his desk drumming absent mindlessly. He stared down at his homework and sighed.

"When I'm I ever going to have use this stupid stuff?" he asked himself as the teacher glanced over, marked him down and kept walking. When she reached the front of the class, she turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Well it seems that you all studied this weekend," she said proudly. There was some muffled laughing of disbelief from the back of the class, but she took no notice. Going up to the white board she said, "Alright who can tell me the"

She was cut off by as the door opened a crack and the Vice Principle leaned in. "Mrs. Lavender, may I see you for a moment?"

Mrs. Lavender nodded and turned back to the class. "I'll be back in a moment, stay put."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that she strode out of the room, but returned about a minute later, but she wasn't alone. She was followed by a young girl maybe about sixteen years old. Her head was lowered and her eyes downcast as if her eyes were glued to the floor.

Mrs. Lavender looked at the girl for a few seconds, before turning to the class again. "Class, I would like to introduce our new edition to our class. So please welcome…" she glanced down at the slip of paper in her hand.

"Please welcome Miss... Keely Teslow," she said smiled and turned to look at the new comer. Yet the girl didn't seem interested in looking at the class or anything but the floor.

"What's with this girl?" Sam asked one of he friends. A girl named Ann, who was sitting in front of her.

Ann shrugged and whispered back, "Don't know, but she looks like a timed little mouse."

"Miss Sam and Miss Ann, what is going on with the two of you?" Mrs. Lavender asked placing her hands on her hips.

Sam pulled away and lowered herself into the seat saying, "nothing Mrs. Lavender, sorry."

Mrs. Lavender gave a short nod to her before turning back to Keely. "It's all right dear, why don't you look up to see and met all your classmates."

Slowly Keely lifted her head and stared at the class, and the class stared back. Phil couldn't help, but notice her curly golden hair and intense green eyes. Her clothes seemed like hand-me downs. Her navy blue knee length skirt was singed along the hem. Her quarter sleeved dark read shirt seemed a very big around her elbows, but other than that it seemed to fit nicely.

"Well Keely, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. Lavender asked as she gave her a small nod. Keely gulped and gazed over all the eyes starring at her and she felt the blood rush from her face. Looking back down at her feet, she let out a deep sigh. Turning to look at Mrs. Lavender, Keely shook her head.

"Oh come on Keely, we want to get to know at least little bit about you," Mrs. Lavender said smiling.

Yet Keely didn't smile back, only lowered her eyes onto her notebooks.

"Hi…my Keely Teslow…and I…just moved here…from New York…with my Dad," she said almost completely into her notebook.

"Yea, like we don't know she's already new," Sam whispered to her friend Ann. Phil shook his head and laughed.

"Is something funny to you Mr. Diffy?" Mrs. Lavender asked crossing her arms. Phil glanced up saying, "Nothing."

"That was very nice, Miss Teslow," Mrs. Lavender said as she stood up from her chair.

Scanning the class she muttered, "Now lets find you a desk…oh right next to Mr. Diffy."

Keely turned and looked at the teacher and pointed towards the empty desk with uncertainty. Mrs. Lavender laughed as she placed a hand on Keely's shoulder.

"Yes, right there Dear," she said as she pointed with her own finger towards the desk. Keely sighed and made her way silently to the desk, not meting anyone's gaze.

Phil watched her from the corner of his eye as she took her seat. He was about to say something, but Mrs. Lavender was already back to teaching. Turning his attention back to the front, he caught a glimpse of Sam. She was pointing her finger at her head and moving it in circles.

"Weirdo," she singled to him. Phil smiled softly, but didn't single anything back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Phil was just zipping up his backpack when Sam and Ann came up. "Hey Baby," Phil called as he tossed a giant smile towards his girl. Ann laughed softly, but stopped as Sam glared at her.

"So you actually met the new girl?" Ann asked as they began walking to the parking lot.

"Well…she's in our English class, and lunch," Sam said as she pulled her new coat on.

"Wow, so what's she like is she smart, funny, nice?" Ben asked as he strode up to them from the football field.

Sam laughed shaking her head, "She was very strange, hardly said one word. and at lunch she didn't even come into the Cafeatiria, I guess she could've gotten lost."

"Well she's new," Phil said.

The three friends turned to him, but then shrugged. Seeing his car, he asked Sam. "Want I ride home?" he asked as he opened the backdoor and tossed his backpack inside.

Sam paused for a moment, but then shook her head, "No thanks, I'm going to the mall with Ann, call me later though."

"You bet," Phil said as he placed a small kiss on her lips. Sam smiled, but then ran on to catch Ann, who had begun to walk ahead. Phil smiled and got into his new car and drove home.

Yet his thoughts soon switched from Sam to the new quiet girl...what was her name again? Oh well he would see her tomorrow and he could ask. He soon drove into the driveway of his house.

Sighing he muttered, "It doesn't matter anyway."  
Letting out a sigh, he got out of the car he grabbed his backpack and walked into his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go the first chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think, please, and if you review I'll update sooner. Please review thanks **


	3. Home life

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This will give a little insight to the charators and their lives. Hope you enjopy,**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was school Phil?" Mrs. Diffy asked from the kitchen. Phil walked in and shrugged as he opened the fridge.

"I heard you have a new student, what's their name?" Mrs. DIffy asked as she died her hands from the soap water in the sink. Phil poured himself some juice just as his little sister Pim came into the kitchen.

"What's this I hear about some new kid?" she asked, eyeing her brother for more information.

"I don't know anything about her really…I think her name's…Keely, something," Phil said shrugging. Mrs. Diffy sat down at the table and looked at her son. "Well where did she move from?"

Phil whapped away the juice running down his chin as he answered, "New York I think."

"Really, that's interesting," Mrs. Diffy replied with pure interest in her tone.

"I don't know she didn't talk much, if any the whole time," Phil said almost dismissing the conversation going on. Pim raised an eyebrow saying, "So you just heard that from your gossiping girlfriend."

"No, but after she gave us that small information, asked by Mrs. Lavender, she didn't one word," Phil replied glaring at his sister.

Mrs. Diffy shook her head and stood up saying, "All right you two go do your homework and I'll call you when Dinner's ready."

"Is Dad coming home tonight?" Pim asked. Mrs. Diffy didn't look at her daughter as she replied, "I think he's going to be working late again tonight Pim."

"Well that's a big surprise," Phil said as he left the kitchen and ran up to his room. He flopped down on his bed and pulled out a magazine from the bookcase beside his bed. He began to flip though it mindlessly, only scanning a bit here or there. After about ten minutes he heard his mom calling, "Phil, are you doing your homework?"

"Yup," he called back as he hoped off his bed. Throwing the magazine across the room he sat down at his desk. Pulling out a math textbook from his bag he turned the pages until he came to the write one. He glanced at the page and sighed, and placed the book back in his backpack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after about two hours, he still hadn't done anything. Putting his stuff away he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His thoughts wondered from his family, to the homework, to Sam and finally…strangely to…the new girl. Once her face had formed his mind his eyes snapped open. Taking a deep breath he leaned across his desk and ran a hand though his dark hair. Just then he remembered about him promising to call Sam. Turning in his chair he grabbed the phone on one of the nightstands.

He dialed the familiar number and pressed the phone to his ear and waited. After two rings the other line picked up.

"Hello," the person called.

"Hi Sam," Phil answered back warmly, "how was shopping?"

"Oh great, I got some new earrings, two pairs of shoes and a prom dress, you'll love it Phil," Sam said excitedly. Phil smiled, but then frowned as he went over her list again in his head.

"Sam, Prom's like six months away," he said laughing.

"I know Silly, but you know that time flies"

"Only when you're having fun," Phil said cutting her off. It was Sam's time to laugh, "Yea, but shopping is fun and"

"Hold on Sam, yea Mom," Phil called covering the phone piece.

"Dinner Phil," Mrs. Diffy called up from the staircase.

"Ok, look Sam I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow bye," Phil said quickly.

"All right bye Phil," she answered before the line went died.

Phil hung up and ran down into the dinning room, where a feast was waiting for him. Taking a seat next to his sister, he began to pile stuff on his plate. "Hold your horses Phil, the foods' not going anywhere," Mrs. Diffy laughed as she sat down across from her daughter.

"It's all right Mom, he can't help it if he's a big pig," Pim said as she herself began to pile on the food.

"You are you calling a pig Pim," Phil asked shaking his head. Phil bite into his breasted chicken and asked, "So what's Dad doing this time?"

"I think he said he had to meet a big businessman," Mrs. Difffy said as she took a sip of her wine. Pim rolled her eyes as she gulped down some of her juice. Phil shook his head in laughter. Placing the cup down Pim asked, "So how long til you ditch Sam for the new girl?"

"I'm not going to ditch Sam, what the heck are you talking about Pim," Phil asked eyeing her cousinly. Pim shrugged, but didn't anymore.

Mrs. Diffy was about to say something, but the phone rang. Getting up she excused herself and went into the kitchen shutting the door behind her.

"All right Pim, why would I be ditching my own girlfriend?" Phil asked placing an elbow on the table and looking at her. Pim smirked and sipped her juice again.

Once she was done, Phil said, "You're wrong Pim, there's no way I'd go out with the new girl…she's really strange and a weirdo anyway and she didn't say anything."

"Well then she works out great for you, cause you can't every keep your mouth shut," Pim said smiling. She piled the fork, knife, spoon, and cup onto her plate and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey," Phil called out standing up.

"What it's true," Pim said before darting into the kitchen with Phil chasing after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same moment, Keely was waiting patiently for her Dad to sit down at the table. Once he was seated, Keely silently bowed her head in prayer as her dad paraded out loud for the meal. Once he was done, Keely picked up her fork and began eating.

"So how was your first day of school Keely," her dad, John asked as she took a bite of her salad. Keely shrugged and didn't anything.

John sighed saying, "Keels, you have to let go it's been about one year."

At this a knife chipped away another piece of Keely's heart. Had it only been a year, it seemed like a lifetime. Standing up she spoke quietly, "I'm not hungry."

Then without waiting for a response, she moved down the long hall towards the back of the apartment and closed the door to her new room. She switched on the night and a small overhead light popped on. The room was small and made almost nothing inside. Except for a white wooden desk, and a small bed on Keely's far right. The walls were dull white and completely bare of any photos and the floors were made of oak.

The only thing that even showed that someone lived there was the dusty guitar lying face down on the floor. She glanced at it, but turned away quickly and strode over to the single window in the room.

She opened it all the way and breathed in the fresh air.

"Yea school was fun, having people star at you and being the new kid once again is so much fun," she thought to herself as her gaze lowered towards the ground. Right across her window was a small park with swing sets and monkey bars and slides. She could her younger kids laughing as they ran to meet their parents to go home for the night.

Letting out a deep breath she closed the window and turned her back. Gazing around the room she shook her head.

"What is this? A prison cell?" she thought herself looking around the almost baron room.

She had done her homework already and she didn't want to see her dad anymore tonight. Combing her fingers though her hair she walked over and laid down on the bed. It creaked with age, but other than that it was an ordinary bed.

She laid there a while in complete silence allowing it take away her heart ache. She closed her eyes, but refused to allow her tears to fall. She wasn't going to let this take her again.

Just then a knock came at her door. "Keely, I'm going to work," John said as she turned the knob and opened the door a crack.

When Keely didn't answer, she whispered, "good night Honey."

With that John closed the door and left for his night shift. Keely turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She felt tears roll down her face and onto her pillow, but didn't try to whap them away. Letting out a deep breath she sat up and went into the bathroom to change. In a few moments she came out in her pale blue nightgown.

"Why can't live be more simple," she whispered barely able to be heard if anyone was listening. She switched off the light and climbed into her bed. She soon drifted off to sleep, her only escape from the cruel world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked about it. Please review thanks more soon **


	4. Lunch and Project

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A BIG THANKS to CRAFTYNOTEPOD for BETAin the story and even coming up with some ideas. I own nothing, but the plot. I hope you enjoy.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later in the early afternoon, Phil was sitting in courtyard with Sam, Ben, Ann and Will at lunch.

"You can't be serious Sam," Ann said laughing at some small joke that her friend had just told.

Yet Phil wasn't paying attention to the conversation around him. Just then he spotted Keely walking out of the cafeteria and behind another small building.

"What's she doing?" Ann asked as she finally noticed Keely too.

"Probably just being weird even more," Sam said completely uncaring and interested.

Phil turned back to the others saying, "Have any of you actually tried to get to know her?"

All his friends and girlfriend eyed him with raised eyebrows. Phil excused himself and went inside the school and waited. A few moments later he peeked out and his friends had gone back to their conversation. He slowly slipped back out and made his way towards the back building that Keely had gone behind.

He spotted her about a three feet away, sitting on a small old bench her bagged lunch sitting on her lap. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and white pants that reached down to just above her ankles. Her hair was completely loose and at the moment covering her face as she bent down to look at something.

Keely sighed as she stared down at the crumbs on the ground. Already they were attracting bugs. Clearing his throat, he strode over to her slowly as not to scare her.

"Hi, I'm Phil Diffy," he said politely as he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

Keely glanced up and pushed her hair away from her face. Yet she didn't take his hand, but stared at it as if uncertain of what to do next. Phil lowered his hand and tried again.

"I'm Phil and you're Keely right?" he asked almost ashamed that he had to resort to this kind of conversation.

At the mention of her name Keely nodded silently. Phil wanted nothing more than to go back and hang with his real friends, but he was the one who had come over to her.

"So…do you like our town?" he asked his eyes darting around.

Keely nodded again and a small smile placed at the corners of her lips.

Just then he noticed a book beside face down. "What are you reading?"

She raised an eyebrow, but then understood. Picking it up, she turned it over and held it out for Phil to read. He looked down saw that it read. **The Phantom Of the Opera**

"Oh good book and I believe there's a movie and musical," Phil said looking back up at her.

Keely bit into her sandwich and again nodded.

"Which song is your favorite?" he asked now trying to the girl to speak. Yet before she could say anything the bell rang. Keely jumped up at once knocking her backpack on the ground.

"Great," she muttered as she kneeled down and hastily stuffed the books and folders back inside. She waved to Phil and darted away back across the quad.

Phil watched her go muttering, "Maybe Sam's right; she is a little odd."

Just then he noticed a book she had forgotten. Looking around, he bent down and picked it up. Just then Sam called over to him, "Phil, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing Sam, I'll be right there," he called back, as he stuffed the book into his backpack. When he was sure it was hidden he ran to catch up Sam and his friends.

"What were you doing back there with miss "To Good For Anyone"?" Will asked giving Phil a pat in the back.

Phil shrugged and put a hand around Sam's waist as they walked back to class.

"Really, Phil what were you doing there?" Sam asked once they were alone.

"Nothing Sam. Honest, she wouldn't even talk to me," Phil said a slight disappointment in his voice.

Sam laughed as she reached up and ruffled Phil's hair. "What did you expect? She never says anything unless it's a yes or no statement in class

"Yeah I guess you were right, Sam," Phil agreed.

Sam smirked and pulled away and faced him. Smiling she said, "Have I ever been wrong Phil?"

Phil paused and pretended to think about that for a few seconds. The he looked down at her quizzing, "Is that a trick question?"

"Oh shut up," Sam laughed as she shoved him playfully. Phil laughed, but then the warning bell rang out over head.

"We'd better get a move on," he said looking up at the bell.

Sam smirked and said, "Only if you can catch me first."

With that she darted down the almost empty hall towards class.

"No fair!" Phil cried after her as he began running. "How heck does she run so fast?" he asked himself as he ran after all, almost ll thoughts about Keely had been removed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Phil drove home with a large smile on his face. He walked though the front door and heard his mom and sister in the kitchen, but couldn't make out what they were saying. As quietly as possible he darted up the stairs. Closing the bedroom door he threw off his back pack and threw it across the wall. He moved over and turned his radio on and raised the volume so much he could feel the vibrations of the music inside of him. His room was basically sound proof.

As he sat down in his character he noticed something sticking out of his backpack. He went over bent down and took it out.

It was a brown leather book with a strap tied around it. He examined it and was about to undo the band when his mother called, "Phil, you better be doing your homework."

"Yeah Mom," he called rolling his eyes.

"Don't yeah Mom" me, Philip, I got a call from you English teacher that if you don't write this easy that you'll be on the verge of failing this quarter," Mrs. Diffy yelled up the stairs. Phil sighed and placed the book down on the bed and opened his bedroom door.

"But Mom, I had plans tonight," he called back, but already knowing the answer. And in two solid seconds he got the answer.

"I don't care, Phil, you can't afford to fail this class," his mom called back from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well it looks like you're in trouble," Pim said walking past her brother with a smirk on her face.

Phil made a face behind her back, but called back, "Fine, I'll get on it right away Mom."

"You better and Dad's not coming home tonight again," Mrs. Diffy informed him as she moved back into the living room.

Phil rolled his eyes and shut the door. He leaned up against it and pressed his hand to his forehead,, completely at a loss to **write about** for this stupid essay.

"Well might as well try to write something," he muttered as he sat down at his desk again. He picked up the pen and began to write. The small book soon slipped into the back of his mind and lay untouched. When he finished he gave a big yawn and collapsed onto his bed, knocking the book onto the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Phil walked into class early. Spotting Mrs. Lavender, he walked up to her asking, "Mrs. Lavender, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"In a minute, I need to answer two emails first, but you can take your seat," Mrs. Lavender answered preoccupied, not looking up from the screen.

Phil nodded and turned in the direction of his desk and was shocked to find Keely already in her seat.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another six minutes," Phil said as he walked up to her. Keely shrugged and opened her bag and pulled out her paper. Phil leaned over and looked over her shoulder. The essay seemed to be the complete full length of the page and he felt blood fall away from his face. His was only like a one small eight-sentence paragraph.

"You like to write?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Keely looked up at him and nodded and her eyes seemed to brighten, but then it was gone as soon as it had come.

Mrs. Lavender turned around in her chair, but then stopped. Phil Diffy was actually trying to get into the head of the new girl. She smiled to herself and quietly left the room without saying a word. However, Keely did notice and her eyes began to gaze around the room to look at anything, but Phil.

Phil sighed and down in his own seat. "Keely, is something wrong with your --"

He was cut off as the bell rang and students began to file inside. He turned away just as Sam walked up to him and placed a kiss on his check. Mrs. Lavender walked back in and made it over to her desk. Once the class was seated and settled in she spoke.

"Alright class, I have an announcement. I've decided to give you a project," she informed them, as she picked up a clipboard. Yet only the typical moans and groans came from the students as they slumped forward on their desks and laid their heads down.

Mrs. Lavender sighed, but continued, "Partners. Each pair will be writing

one page a night on a shared experience from their own perspective which in this case … will be having a meal together."

"HUH?" all the students asked completely confused. Mrs. Lavender held up a hand to silence them. Then taking a deep breath, she went on.

"Each pair will tell about the meal. You will go to each other's house and then for the last night you will eat someplace else, but NOT A HOUSE."

She wagged her finger in a "no way" fashion before moving on.

"Each day, the pairs will stand up in front of the class and deliver the next part of the assignment. Then, their peers will grade them and decide if you read your own paper or your partner's. And speaking of partners … let me hand them out."

Mrs. Lavender looked down at her clipboard and began to read out the pairs.

As she was talking, Phil caught Sam waving her hand between her and him and then having a thumps up. Phil nodded and put his thumb up too, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Sam Johnson and Ben Wolman," she read out. Sam's hand almost slammed down on her desk as she glanced over at Ben. Phil was also surprised and looked guiltily at Sam, almost missing his name.

"Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. More Soon. Thanks**


	5. A  Project  Lunch Date

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but the Plot and my own Charators. Thanks again to CraftyNotpad for some ideas and for being my BETA on this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow!" Mrs. Lavender read out and glanced up at the two students, but then quickly went back to her list.

Yet for Phil, Keely, and Sam everything else seemed to disappear except those words echoing in all their ears. It took a few moments for reality to come back and when it did Sam's hand shot up.

Yet Mrs. Lavender ignored it saying, "All right, I want you go meet your partners and get to know each other. The assignment has begun and you will have a week to complete it."

Phil sat their unable to move. He glanced over at Keely and she seemed to be in disbelief and very uncertain. Her hands were on her desk and she was moving them as if she held a paper ball. She let out a few deeps breaths and glanced over at him, but then quickly turned away.

Phil ran his hand though his hair and turned towards Sam. Her eyes and body had shank back into the chair and her mouth was open in a small gap. Her arms were at her side almost completely useless. Phil couldn't help, but chuckle, but covered his mouth and turned his head.

Just then he heard a small click and a roll on the floor. Phil glanced down and saw the tip of the pencil under his chair. Almost automatically he bent down to retrieve it. Straightening himself up, he paused for a moment before flipping open his notebook. He ripped a clean sheet of paper out and scribbled something down. The he folded it, placing the pencil inside and handed both to Keely.

She took them and placed the pencil down and opened the note. On it was one simple word: HEY

Keely glanced at Phil, but then turned back to the note. Slowly she picked the pencil back up and scribed something down. She handed it back to Phil, but kept her eyes down.

He took them and read. Hi

SO WE MEET AGAIN

Yeah

SO DO YOU WANT TO HAVE LUNCH TOGATHER

Keely read over the message and held it for what seemed like five minutes to Phil. He began to wonder if he had done something wrong, but then she picked up the pencil and wrote something down.

As she handed him the note, for just a moment she glance up and almost met his gaze…almost. Phil read it.

okay?

He nodded and then wrote back.

SO WHERE DO YOU WANT TO EAT?

I don't know, you?

WITH MY FRIENDS

Oh

WHAT ABOUT YOU?

The same place

AS YESTERDAY?

Yeah

OK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As this conversation was talking place Sam's blood was racing as she watched them. Keely seemed to have come out of her shell a fraction on an inch. Every few minutes she would glance at Phil as he was writing the next note. Sam rolled her eyes and her face seemed to burn up the longer she watched the pair. Sam barely noticed Ben sitting next to her trying to get her attention.

"So where do you want to get a soda or something at lunch?" Ben was asking. Sam took him no notice, but continued to glare at Keely.

"How dare she hit on him," Sam muttered though clinched teeth formed into a smile.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ben asked as he saw Keely glanced up once again.

Sam shrugged, but then Ann leaned over towards them.

"I think they're planning to meet for lunch," Ann whispered so quietly that both Ben and Sam barely heard her.

Sam nearly jumped out of her seat. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself down, but glared at Keely even more. How dare this new little mouse come in possibly ruining everything between her and Phil.

Just then the bell rang, causing everyone to jump up and run out of the room. Phil handed Keely the pencil and paper back with a very small smile placed on his lips, before running to catch up with his friends.

Keely pulled on her backpack and opened the note as she walked out of class. It had three simple words on it, SEE YOU LATER.

She stopped and then saw Mrs. Lavender sitting in her chair getting ready for the next class. Yet she glanced at Keely and gave a soft nod and a smile. Keely gazed at her for a moment or two, but then quickly left the room the note still in her hand.

A butterfly flew in her stomach and she could barely wait for lunch. Yet she had a feeling that he wouldn't show up or anything and she tried not to get too excited. However, she couldn't help it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At noon Phil was strolling into the courtyard ready to meet with Keely, but then he heard Sam calling him.

"Phil, Sweetie, over here," she called waving at him to come over.

Phil turned towards her and said, "Sorry Sam I'll talk to you later I already have plans."

With that he turned away and walked over towards the back building. Keely was already there. Sitting on the bench surrounded by grass, but it looked like she was crying. Phil stopped and waited for a few moments, and then noticed she didn't have any lunch.

He stood there for a few seconds just watching her cry. He sighed and took out his own lunch bag and walked up to her.

Keely's head snapped up at the sound of movement, and she quickly whipped the tears away. Then she saw Phil only a few inches away holding out half of his sandwich towards her. The two stood that way for a few seconds each unsure of the other. Finally she slowly took the offered sandwich and a small smile crept onto her lips. Phil smiled back as Keely moved over to make room for him.

Phil looked down ad saw writing engraved on the bench and the wood was dulled with age. Slowly he sat down beside her and took out the rest of his lunch. For a few awkward moments they sat there in silence.

"You know my Mom still makes my lunches, mainly cause she enjoys it, but she's also the best cook in the world," Phil said breaking the silence.

Keely glanced up at him and nodded as she pointed to her half of the sandwich and smiled.

Phil understood and said, "I'll have to tell her that someone else actually likes her cooking, too."

At this Keely lowed her eyes, feeling her face grow hot. Phil noticed, but his facial expression never gave anything away.

"So, do you have any siblings?" he asked semi-interested. She shook her head, but didn't look at him.

"You're lucky I have a little sister and she can be a big, annoying pain," Phil said almost crashing his sandwich. Keely gawked at him and let out a small laugh. Phil was so surprised that he stopped fiddling with his sandwich and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked completely unsure of what was funny. Keely regained herself within moments and pointed towards his sandwich. He looked down and saw that he had almost destroyed his lunch.

"Oh..." he said now feeling himself blush and letting out an awkward laugh.

Tossing the reminder of his sandwich into a near by trash can he asked, "So whose house should we have dinner at first?"

Keely shrugged as she popped the last bite of sandwich into her mouth.

Phil thought for a moment, "Why don't we have it at mine."

Still chewing slowly, Keely turned away from him and brought out a notebook and scribbled down: Sure, but I have to ask my Dad fist and he doesn't come home 'till about dinner time.

She showed him the message and he nodded understandingly. So the two sat there with Phil chatting her ear off and the occasional laugh from Keely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sam's blood was racing at top speed as she stared out towards the back of the building.

"Where does he get off dumping me for lunch, for…for that crazy thing?" she asked to herself. She was so preoccupied that she wasn't even paying attention to her own lunch partner.

Ben was smirking and said happily, "Well I did mange to steal her lunch from her today."

Yet Sam didn't seem to hear him and her hands shook with anger.

"You all right Sam?" Ann asked turning to look at her friend. Sam snapped around at her friend saying, "Oh I'm fine Ann, with my boyfriend hanging out with 'Miss Dumpiest Girl In The World.'"

Ann shrank back, but then said, "Sam, get it together: it's for the project. Nothing more."

"Yeah right," Sam shot back as she turned around and stared at the two again. Ann sighed, and then she and Ben turned back to the bigger conversation next to them.

"How can he go for that Little Nothing," Sam muttered under her breath just as the bell rang. She gathered up her stuff quickly and then caught sight of Phil and Keely walking back together.

"Phil, over here, Baby," Sam called out waving her hand out.

Phil noticed and turned to Keely saying, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Keely nodded and then ran across the courtyard, but caught a glare from Sam as she passed.

When Sam turned back to Phil she asked, "So, how was lunch?"

Phil shrugged and placed a small kiss on her check as they walked together.

Sam beamed inside, but asked politely. "So are you and her meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but just for the project that's all," he reassured her as he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and kissed his check, but inside her heart was beating faster.

"At least the sun is shining," Sam pointed out, but there was a small frown on her face. Phil laughed softly and she frowned even more.

"There's nothing going to go on between us, Sam, you're the only girl for me," he said, as he turned to face her. He leaned down and kissed her square on the lips.

"Believe me now," he asked as he stared down into her eyes. Sam smiled and taking Phil hand in hers, they walked towards class.

Yet Phil couldn't seem to get Keely's laugh out of his mind. It was so pure and if Phil remembered right, it was the first time he had heard her voice. Keely's pure and just full of fun voice, yet beneath that there was pain, terror and even more unbearable pain. If only he could figure out what it was the root of it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Just to tell you Phil isn't a good english studnet, so he can make small mistakes in speeling. So don't think it's me being dump it was planed that way/ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. More soon I promise. **


	6. The first Dinner

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to CraftyNotpad for being my BETA and helping me with the plot. I hope you enjoy and remeber I own nothing, but the plot of the story and my own charators. I hope you enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day speed by very quickly and soon Keely was standing in front of the Diffy's house. The sheer size of it, took Keely's breathe away. A two story complete with a porch in front. The roof was slanted slightly and the walls outside were painted a pale beige. There were clear glass windows and black shutters and a pure white door. Slowly she raised her hand and gave one firm knock on the door and waited. After about few minutes the door opened to reveal a women Keely guessed was Phil's mother. She was tall with chestnut hair and a round full smiling face and dark eyes like Phil.

"Hello you must be Keey, please come inside it looks cold outside," Mrs. Diffy, Barb said as she stepped back to allow Keely to enter.

Timidly she stepped over the threshold and into a small hallway.

"You can hang your coat up here if you like," Barb said pointing out a coat rack to Keely's left.

Keely smiled at him and hung her coat up on an empty rung as Barb called up stairs.

"Phil get down here you have a guest!" she cried with happiness in her voice. In about ten seconds Phil was banding down the stairs towards Keely.

"Hi Keely, how are you?" he asked as came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

Keely shrugged and looked awkwardly down at the floor. Barb glanced at Phil, but smiled at Keely.

"Are you hungry?" Barb asked.

Keely nodded and looked up at Barb, who was smiling a knowing smile.

"Dinner will be ready in about two minutes, why don't you get washed up and Phil can show you the dinning room," Barb said as she slowly existed the hallway, moving towards the kitchen.

"All right, so the bathroom right at the top of the stairs," Phil told Keely as he pointed upstairs. Keely nodded and muttered, "Thanks."

Phil didn't say anything, but as she started up the stairs he called after her. "Watch out for my little sister named Pim she's crazy."

Once again, he heard a small laugh escape Keely's lips as she glanced over her shoulder and nodded. When she reached the top she caught sight of a young girl coming out of a bedroom father down the hall.

"So that's Pim," Keely thought to herself as the girl walked towards her.

"Hey, you most be Keely," Pim said when she spotted Keely. Keely nodded and said quietly, "Pim, right?"

"Yeah," just then her mom called. Pim called back, "Coming Mom, see in ya' in minute," Pim said as she slid past Keely and walked downstairs.

Keely watched Pim leave and smiled as she went into the bathroom.

When she came out, she heard Phil calling, "Keely, dinner's ready."

Just then she saw Phil coming up the stairs. Phil stared at her and for a few moments they just stood there looking at each other. Coming out of it, Phil asked, "Well, you coming?"

Keely nodded and she followed Phil down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Keely stopped in the doorway and her mouth almost dropped to the floor.

The dinning room was huge and elegant. There was a linen table cloth and candles placed in the middle of the table. Bowls of mashed potatoes and green beans, and there were platters of steak and chicken that to Keely seemed to fill up the whole table.

Phil laughed, but escorted her to the chair on his right. Pim took the one on the left and Barb across from Pim.

"So Keely, how do you like Pickford?" Barb asked as she began to serve the mashed potatoes.

"It's nice," Keely said as she took a bite of the tender beef Phil had just placed on her plate.

Barb nodded smiling saying, "It's a small town, but can be very cozy too."

"Hmm," Keely nodded in agreement.

"So how many people do you have in your family?" Pim asked eying Phil with a smile.

"Three…" Keely said quickly, but then her voice trailed off and she replied, "I, mean two."

"No siblings?" Barb asked gently.

"No," Keely said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Lucky," brother and sister said at the same time. Keely looked in between the two and smiled slightly.

"So what does your Dad do?" Pim asked as she pushed the green beans around on her plate.

"He's a banker and sometimes he even takes some night shifts at the bank," Keely replied looking directly at Barb. Barb nodded saying, "Ah, I see, what about your Mom? Are they divorced?"

Keely's heart seemed to sink into her stomach and her lowered her eyes very so slightly onto her plate.

"What's wrong?" Barb asked reaching her hand over the table. Keely didn't take it, but said, "My Mom….she, she died a year ago."

"Oh Keely, what happened?" Barb asked quietly, staring intently at her guest concern and shock on her face.

Keely sat there in silence for a few moments, that seemed to last a lifetime. When she finally spoke, it seemed as if she was reliving the day in her mind.

"My Mom…had come to pick my up from school. It was the 12th of December. It was snowing and the roads had been warned against being driven on. Yet she didn't believe in that. She and I were driving home with both of my best friends, Via and Owen.

We… had just turned onto our street when…when… she hit a patch of…black, ice."

Keely stopped and took a few small deeps breaths and ran her hand though her hair and tears glinted in her eyes as the candle light flicked on them. Slowly she took up the tale again. "She lost control…and we skidded across the road into a…a ditch. …I survived, but the…the others…weren't as lucky. All…all of them…die…died."

By now tears had begun to roll down her face and she wasn't sure she could stop them.

No one said anything, they just watched Keely cry. Barb slowly stood up and walked over towards the young hurt girl. Without even thinking about it Barb brought her into a warm and tight embrace. Keely was stunned by the sudden gesture and froze for a moment, but then relaxed and placed her own arms around Barb and continued to cry.

Neither Phil nor Pim could tell what was going on, but they said nothing as they watched their mother help out this almost complete stranger in a time of her greatest need.

After a few minutes, Keely pulled away and whipped her eyes with her napkin. "I'm…I'm sorry about this Mrs. Diffy, I didn't mean to get all mushy and upset," Keely said looking down at her plate slightly ashamed at herself.

Barb, on the other hand said, "Don't be ridiculous Keely with what you went though it's no wonder why you were upset. It's perfectly normal to miss one's parents and friends, especially if you're never going to see them again."

Keely looked up at Barb and a small smile crept onto her lips, but a singe tears rolled down too. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Pim and Phil glanced over at Keely, but couldn't think of anything to say. After about fifteen minutes, Barb stood up and looked at her daughter.

"Uh, Pim why don't you start cleaning up the dishes," Barb said looking directly at her daughter.

Pim was about to argue, but her mom said, "You're brother has a guest over."

Whipping her eyes and placing the napkin down Keely said, "I could help Pim Mrs. Diffy."

"That's very kind of you, Dear, but you really-"

"It's no trouble Mrs. Diffy," Keely said as she began to pile dishes onto her plate and into her arms. Pim tossed her brother a glance and smirked.

"Only a guest right," she said smiling at Phil before picking up more dishes and showing Keely into the kitchen.

Phil watched them go and he fell back into his chair and began to think things over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen Pim and Keely had just placed the dishes on the counter. "Alright, how about I wash and you dry," Pim said throwing Keely a white and rough towel. Keely nodded and together they began washing and drying the dishes.

"So what types of books do you like Keeely?" Pim asked as she turned on the water.

"Mystery, romance, fantasy," Keely replied softly as Pim handed her the first plate to dry.

"Oh cool, I like mystery, comic books and other junk like that," Pim informed her.

"Cool," Keely replied as she took the plate.

Soon the two girls began talking about, just everything. From books, boys, other girls, school, to movies and pretty soon all the dishes were washed and dried. As Keely handed Pim the towel Pim's eyes ran over Keely's body.

"Keely has anyone ever told you that blue is not your color," Pim asked as she rinsed off her hands.

Keely laughed, shaking her head saying, "Well frankly I'm not all that big into fashion lately."

"Well then you came to the right place," Pim said smiling. Grabbing Keely's hand, they ran upstairs and into Pim's room.

"Alright sit down on the bed and I'll give you a make-over," Pim declared cheerfully as she moved over to her dresser.

"Pim, really I don't need it, but-"

"Did you just say you don't need one, doll face, have you actually looked at yourself lately," Pim said putting on a fake designers' voice.

Keely sighed and raised an eyebrow at Pim.

"Alright, lets start with your all fit," Pim said pulling Keely to her feet and examining her.

After a few seconds Pim snapped her fingers saying, "I got it."

The all fit took about five minutes. Then the hair, and finally make up. After twenty minutes, Pim handed Keely a bag.

"What's this?" Keely asked confused.

"Oh just some tips and some clothes that I haven't grown into yet," Pim said placing a hand on Keely's back with pride.

"Oh my gosh, Pim, thank you so much," Keely squealed as she hugged the younger girl.

"Wow, back off Princess and your welcome," Pim said as she smiled up at Keely.

Just then Pim heard her mom calling from the other side of the door. "Pim, have you finished your homework?"

"No Mom, but I'll do it right now," Pim said as she went and opened the door to let Keely out.

Keely slid though the door turned back saying, "Thanks again Pim."

"No problem," Pim said winking at her new friend before shutting the door. A small smile crept onto Keely's lips as she walked downstairs and meet Phil.

"So, what was going on between you and Pim?" Phil asked curiously.

Keely shook her head saying, "Nothing, just girl talk."

Phil raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged it off. Barb soon came in from the dinning room and asked, "Phil have you started your homework?"

Phil shook his head and looked at Keely. "Do you want to stay and work on the paper together?"

"No thanks Phil, I have to go home," She answered as she headed for the door. Barb smiled and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you Keely."

"You too Miss Diffy," Keely replied smiling at the older women.

Barb smiled and brought Keely into another hug. Keely froze, but then relaxed and even smiled slightly. "Now remember, you can come over anytime, even if it's not for another project ok," Barb said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks for everything, Miss Diffy, and, you too, Phil," Keely replied smiling at mother and son.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Phil," Keely said opening the door.

"See ya' later," Phil said waving good bye before the door shut behind her.

After a few seconds Phil turned away from the door. "PIM!" he cried as he darted up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely turned the key in the door and pushed open the apartment door. She spotted her dad sitting at the table looking over bills. He glanced up as Keely shut the door behind her.

"Hey Keely, how did it go?" John asked still holding his pen in his hand. Keely hung up her coat and went over to him almost beaming.

"It was amazing Dad. The Diffys were all so nice and caring. You should see their house, it's…like a mansion," Keely said her eyes shining.

John smiled and then noticed the gift bag from Pim.

"What's that?" he asked standing up. Keely looked down and placed the bag behind her back.

"Nothing Dad," she said, but her eyes gave her away.

"Come on Keels, what is it?" John asked again moving around the table towards her.

"It's nothing, I'll show you later I promise," Keely replied smiling as she walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and ran off down the hall. Then she stopped and turned around to see her father staring after her.

"Dad, is it alright if I have some one over tomorrow for dinner, it's for school," she called out to him.

John thought for a moment before calling back, "Sure."

"Thanks Dad," Keely cried out happily before almost gliding into her bedroom a smile placed on her lips. After two hours, John knocked on his daughter's door.

Opening it a crack he called out quietly, "Keely…?"

No one answered. Slipping into her room, John saw his daughter asleep on the bed. New clothes lay all around her and a fashion magazine had slipped from her hand onto the floor. Smiling to himself he walked over and began picking up the clothes and folding them. Placing them on the desk he saw the old guitar…his wife's old guitar lying on the floor.

Slowly he went up to it and kneeled down next to it. Wiping away some of the dust he gazed at it loving.

"Oh Mandy, I think she's finally come back to me. I thought for sure that I had lost her forever. I guess that Phil must have gotten to her. Now if only I could hear her beautiful voice again. You know she inherited your amazing voice. I'm so glad, and don't worry she'll be looked after always and I love you and our little song bird."

He stopped as memories of his wife playing and singing. Sighing, but smiling he whispered, "Good night Mandy."

Smiling softly he stood up and walked back over to his daughter. He reached over and pulled an extra blanket from the end of the bed.

Slowly he draped it over Keely, and tucked her in just like when she was little. Then he leaned down, brushing her hair back he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams, my song bird."

With that he stood up and left the room, quietly turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. That night he fell asleep with a large smile on his lips for the first time since their lives had changed. He had his Keely back, at least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**** hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and more soon I promise. **


	7. The New girl and lunch

**Hey here's the next chapter. I own nothing except John Teslow, Mrs. Lavender, and the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were supposed to call me Phil," Sam whined as she shut her locker. Phil shrugged slightly, but placed a small kiss on her check.

"Sorry Sam, I was busy," he said, adjusting his backpack. Sam frowned slightly. "Well call me tonight so we can make some plans ok."

"I, can't Sam, I have other plans," Phil said apodictically.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as they headed down towards class.

"Nothing, just… going over to Keely's house for dinner," he mumbled quickly.

Sam couldn't make it out and shrugged.

Phil sighed and took his seat. Keely wasn't there and he wondered why not.

"Well it looks like she's sick," Sam said and couldn't hide the glint of happiness in her voice. Before Phil could say Ann and Ben came walking in.

"Hey Sam, Phil what's up?" Ann asked as she took her seat. Sam shrugged and began talking to her friend, while Ben and Phil sat there in uncomfortable silence. Luckily in about a few seconds the bell rang.

Mrs. Lavender stood up from her desk smiling. "I hope you enjoyed the first part of the assignment. Lets see who should we start with….hm, ah why not Phil and Keely, Phil would you come up please," she said gesturing for him to come up to the front.

"Mrs. Lavender, Keely isn't-"

Phil was cut off as the door opened slowly and another new girl stepped inside the room.

"Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Lavender," the girl said.

"That's all right Keely, you and Phil will be presenting first," Mrs. Lavender informed the new…Keely.

Keely nodded and turned to face the rest of the class.

All at once the whole class seemed to breathe out one huge breath of amazement. Keely was wearing a jean skirt and a pale short sleeve shirt with a small jacket around her shoulders. The skirt reached down to her ankles and her shoes seemed actually clean. Her hair was pulled back away from her face into a half French braid and the rest of her hair fall gracefully around her shoulders. Her whole face seemed to be painted on. Her eyes shone, still very sad and nervous, but shone with a small glint of happiness. The lips were full and covered with light lip gloss.

"Wow," Phil breathed out as he walked up towards the front. Behind him, Sam leaned forward towards Ann.

"What does she think she's doing, she's still a nothing," Sam whispered, but Ann wasn't paying attention to her friend. Everyone, even Mrs. Lavender seemed transfixed by the new Keely in their presence.

Finally Mrs. Lavender snapped out of the trance and said, "Well, then lets get started than."

Phil was almost speechless and a small smile of knowledge crept onto his face. He slowly walked up to the front his paper shaking in his hands. Keely smiled innocently and said quietly, "Hi Phil."

He nodded his head towards her and turned around the face the rest of the class.

Closing his eyes he let out a large sigh. Mrs. Lavender smiled gently saying, "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright," Phil said opening his eyes and looking down at his paper. Clearing his throat and not looking up from the page he began to read.

"The frist dinner was at my house. We had beef, potatos and green beans. My mom started talking and soon Kely began talking. It very nice and I learned a lot about peple and their own lives."

The easy went on for about another minute like this. Then it was Keely's turn. Her paper was elegant and full of detail and a lot of the students could almost see everything before them. When she finished a few looks of amazement were edged onto the students' faces. Only Sam and her friends seemed to scowl in disgust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch, Sam caught up with Phil. "That was a great paper Phil!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Phil shrugged saying, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was so much better than "Miss Look At Me" did," Sam replied as she and Phil sat down at their regular lunch table.

Ann and Ben nodded in agreement as they sat down with their lunch trays. Phil nodded slightly, but from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Keely.

Glancing over towards her, he saw her heading for the same spot for lunch. Just then Sam called out, "Keely…over here!"

Keely's head turned slightly at the sound of her name. She looked around then stupidly pointed to herself. Sam nodded and gestured for her to come closer. Slowly Keely obeyed, but her shyness was taking over her again.

"Hi, want to sit with us?" Sam asked moving closer to Phil to make room. Keely didn't say anything, but when Ann moved over to make more room she sat down.

"So Keely right, that paper to day in class was something," Sam said forcing a small smile. Keely blushed slightly as she took out her bagged lunch.

"So, where did you get the new clothes?" Ann asked when she caught a glance from Sam.

"Oh…Phil's sister Pim gave them to me," Keely answered turning to look at Ann.

"Oh, nice," Ann said honestly. Keely smiled, but then heard a small crash of something on the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sma said hurriedly as she went to pick up the slipped soda. Yet it had already fallen onto Keely's skirt.

"O, it's fine," Keely said brushing the apologue off. "It was just an accident."

Sam nodded, but said again, "I'm sorry."

Keely shrugged and went back to eat her lunch. Phil watched her closely. It seemed as if she was very uncomfortable here with all the popular kids.

"But she was so talkative last night," he thought to himself as he bite into his own sandwich.

The conversation kept on going, but anyone who saw Sam's eyes correctly could see flames.After about ten mintues Keely had had soda dumped onto her skirt and mustard stained on her shirt all caused from ehtier herself or by "accident."

"Oh Keely I'm really sorry about all this I'm really clumsy," Sam said as striated herself from tripping and her gum got stuck in Keely's hair.

"Oh…it's fine," Keely said as Sam tried to "remove" her gum. Finally Sam got it out, but not before pulling Keely's hair down from the braid and completely roughing up her hair.

Once Sam was done, Keely stood up saying, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go do something, see Ya' later."

With that she picked up her trash and threw it away before heading back into school. Phil watched her leave and felt a ping of guilt in his gut, but thought nothing of it.

"Well that was fun," Sam said smiling. Phil turned around and nodded, even though he had barely said two words since Keely had joined them.

"So Phil, are you coming to the big game on Saturday?" Will asked tossing an apple towards Phil.

"You bet!" Phil cried happily before biting into the apple.

"What about you Sam?" Ann asked slyly.

Sam laughed. "Of course, how will we win without the cheerleaders?"

Everyone laughed out loud except for Phil. He didn't understand it, but for some reason and he didn't know why, but he hadn't helped Keely at all during lunch. Even though he could see all the damage down to her new look.

"A hot look," Phil thought to himself as he stared after her.

"So Phil, are we going to get together Thursday?" Sam asked, "Phil, Phil, earth to Phil Diffy."

"What?" Phil asked slowly coming out of his thoughts.

"Are we going to hang out on Thursday?" Sam asked again a little annoyed.

"Oh, of course Baby," Phil said smiling and placing a small kiss on her check. Sam giggled saying, "You're too much Phil, I love you."

"Me too," Phil said as he turned fully around back to his friends.

Keely peeked out around the corner and let out a heavy sigh.

"Get a grip, Keely he doesn't give a dam about you anyway, it's just for the project, that's it!" She kept repeating to herself as she turned around and slipped into the bathroom.

She walked over to the sink and hung her head as tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. Swallowing them back down, she closed her eyes and then lifted her head.

Letting out a deep breath she opened her eyes and gazed back at her reflection. Her shirt and skirt were already soaked though and her hair was a wreck and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Letting out a great big sigh she ran her fingers though her hair looking down at the ground thinking. After a few minutes she glanced back at her reflection and muttered, "Well, it's…it's not that bad."

Whipping away small tears, she took a deep breath and existed the bathroom. Only a few seconds later the ball rang, to signal lunch was over.

"Keely!" a voice cried from behind her. She turned around and saw Phil walking towards her. Wetting her lips nervously, she stood there until Phil was a few inches away from her.

"Keely, I'm sorry about lunch."

"Forget about Phil, it was fine, and my Dad said that it was fine for you to come over tonight," Keely said her eyes shifting so that she didn't have to look directly at him.

"That's great, I can't wait," Phil replied his eyes doing the exact same thing. Just then Sam walked up to them saying cheerfully, "Hey guys, come on, Phil, we have to get to get going to Global."

"Right, I'll see you later then Keely," Phil said as he and Sam walked past her. Keely nodded and gave a soft smile towards him. Yet it stopped short when she caught a glimpse of Sam scowling at her.

Biting her lip, Keely gave a very brief wave towards Sam before darting as fast as she could towards math.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Teslow," her math teacher said sternly. Keely glanced at the clock and saw that she was six minutes late.

"Sorry Sir," Keely whispered as she took her seat.

The teacher glared at her once more before going back to teaching. "Great, what else could go worng today?" she asked herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 45 minutes, the bell rang. Keely got up, but the teacher called her back.

"Miss Teslow, I'll see you today in detention after school is that clear."

"Sir, I have-"

"Is that clear Miss Teslow," the teacher almost snapped at her.

"Yes, Sir," Keely replied gently. The teacher smiled and then said, "Alright be on your way, you wouldn't want to be late."

"Yes Sir," Keely replied quickly before darting out of the room.

Soon school was over and as Keely sat there in detention she thought over the day.

"Maybe this new me, isn't meant to be…maybe I am Miss Nothing, just like Sam thinks," she thought bitterly as she was released from half an hour of detention. Just as she walked outside to the courtyard a thought struck her causing her stomach to do a flip.

"Phil's coming over," she muttered to herself. Taking off at a run she ran as fast as she could to her apartment the only thing on her mind was Phil coming to dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok for anyone who thinks Sam was mean because of Phil and Keely, that's worng. She did it, because she fely like her popularity was getting lost and didn't want Keely to have it. **

**Ok so next chapter Phil goes over to the Teslows for dinner. Please review. More soon I promise.**


	8. The Teslows and a Song for Two

**Hey here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, It belongs to Disney and the two songs belong to their own people. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Phil knocked on the apartment door gently. No one answered. He knocked again and called out though the door, "Keely, it's me Phil."

No one answered, but he thought he could hear music. He turned the door knob and found it unlocked. He opened the door slowly and found that he had been right, there was music playing.

"Keely, it's me Phil... Mr. Teslow?" he asked as he slowly opened the door more. Finally he was fully inside the apartment. He gazed around taking it all in. It was small compared to his house, of course. There was a small kitchen to his left and a living area with a couch and two chairs facing a small tv set

"Well, that's not the music," Phil realized as he continued inside. There were a few rooms along the back hall, but most of them were closed, except for one. Phil slowly moved towards the door and hared a guitar and a quiet voice singing.

He didn't say anything, but moved closer and listened. The singer had an amazing voice, but he could hear the pain and almost regret as she strummed away.

_**I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**_

_**[Chorus**__**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

_**If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

The music and song faded away slowly. Phil sat there unable to move and he felt a small piece of his heart going out towards Keely. The words were so true and she had sung them with such honesty that he had never known.

He sat there in silence for a moment before standing up and knocking on her door.

"Keely…?" he asked slowly. Keely jumped up from her bed and starred wide eyed at him in the door way.

Neither of them said anything for what seemed like a life time. Phil's eyes examined Keely all over. Her hair fall down her back in slightly messed up curls, her dark blue blouse and white knee-length skirt were all cleaned. Yet there was something off, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"…Hi," he replied slowly breaking the awkward silence between them. Keely didn't say anything, but moved closer towards him.

"You look very pretty," Phil said giving a soft smile. Keely nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

Before Phil coud say anything the front door opened and a voice called out, "Hello."

Keely dashed to her door and called back, "Hi Dad, Phil's here for dinner, how was work?"

"Fine, when's dinner?" John asked as he hung his coat up.

"In about five minutes Dad," Keely replied with out turning to look at Phil once.

"Ok, I'll finish it up, you two have fun," John said as he slipped into the kitchen part of the apartment. Keely nodded and then finally turned around back to Phil.

Phil's eyes fall onto the floor from embarrassment as he asked, "You cook you're dinner?"

Keeely nodded, glanced out the door and turned back to him, whispering, "How long were you there?"

Phil looked up at her and then shrugged. Keely sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You have an amazing voice," Phil told her as a smile crept onto his lips. Keely blushed crimson, but at the same time two tears rolled down her face.

Just then John called out, "Dinners' ready."

"Coming Dad, come on Phil," Keely said before heading down the hall towards the kitchen. Phil watched her go and sighed.

"Time to meet the Dad," he thought to himself playfully. Shaking his head at the thought he ran to catch up with her.

Turning into the room he caught his first full glimpse of the kitchen. In the far corner was a stove and oven, next to that was a small fudge, like one might have at collage. The table was about the size of a large card table with no table cloth and the plates were chipped a little bit along the rim.

A middle aged man was standing over the stove and picked up a pot and turned around to face the table, when he spotted Phil.

"You must be Phil Diffy, I'm John Teslow," the man informed Phil as he stuck out his hand for Phil to take. Phil shook and asked uncertainly, "Hi… is there anything I can do?"

"No, no, just take a seat," John said as he moved over to the table and began serving.

Once everything was served and everyone was sitting at the table John asked, "So Phil, you're in Keely's English class, is that right?"

"Uh, yes Sir," Phil replied taking a bite of the chicken.

John nodded and glanced over at Keely, who lowered her eyes modestly. John continued to question Phil and he responded respectfully and honestly.

"Oh, I remember when Keely was a little-"

"Dad!" Keely cried picking her head up and cutting him off. John glanced over at his daughter and said, "I was just going to say how cute you looked with you're little teddy bear called fluffy."

Keely turned bright red and shook her head slightly at her dad, but he took no notice.

"She was always bringing him everywhere with her, even in the"

"Dad, don't you have work tonight?" Keely asked quickly. John looked over at the clock and gasped.

"I have to go, sorry to cut this short, it was nice to meet you Phil," John said quickly as he stood up and almost ran out into the hallway.

"You too Sir," Phil called after him just before the door closed. Keely stood up picking up the dishes saying softly, "Sorry about him, he can be very embarrassing."

"It's fine, my Mom can be like that too," Phil said as he walked over towards her. As Keely turned on the water, he asked, "Need any help."

"No, no thanks," Keely said as she began scraping at the dishes. Phil nodded and went and sat down at the table again.

"So, do you want any help with your paper?" Keely asked as she continued washing. Phil sat there for a few moments in silence and then said, "If you're offering the help."

Keely laughed softly and said, "Well then let me get this done and we can get started."

There it was again her laugh, her sweet full of happiness laughter that had been in graved into Phil's heart. Standing up he said, "Well if you let me help we can finish twice as fast."

Keely thought for a moment and then nodded. "True," she muttered and glancing over her shoulder she tossed him a towel.

After about ten minutes, Keely turned the water off and turned around to face him.

"Well that was fun," Phil said as he handed her the towel. Keely smiling took it and nodded. Hanging it up, she said, "Yeah, now to the real work."

"Yeah," Phil laughed as he followed Keely back towards her room.

"So how would you describe dinner?" Keely asked as she sat down on her bed next to the guitar. Phil stood in the doorway for a few moments before stepping inside and taking the seat next to her desk.

"How would describe dinner just now?" Keely asked. Phil starred at her Phil thought for a moment and then let out a deep breath. Running his hand though his head he said, "Well I would say that the kitchen was small and the meal was hot-"

"How about instead of hot, you say a spicy plate of chicken," Keely put in. Phil nodded and so together they began working on his paper. Phil would tell her what he would say and then Keely adding in a little details or changed word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour Phil glanced at the clock and said, "O god I have to go."

"…do you really have to go yet?" Keely asked quietly. Phil turned around to look at her and nodded slowly. Letting out a small sigh she stood up from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Yet he wasn't behind her.

"Who's is this?" Phil asked from behind her. Slowly she turned around and almost gasped as his fingers reached out to teach the guitar.

"Please don't," she whispered. Phil stopped and turned his head in her direction.

"Is it yours?" he asked striating himself up. She didn't say anything, but walked back over to him and sat back down on the bed. After a moment of gazing it it, she turned back towards him.

"It…it was my, my Mom's," Keely replied gently. Phil nodded understandingly.

"Do…you play?" he asked carefully. Keely glanced up at him and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I heard you playing before, you were good. Would you, play something for me… Please?" he asked waving his hand towards the guitar. She starred at him in silence, before slowly picking it up.

"I haven't done this in a long time," she admitted as Phil resumed his seat.

"It's alright Keely," he reassured her. A small smile crept onto her lips again as her fingers found the cords. Timdly she began to play. It was a soft song and soon her voice floated out on the wind, fitting perfectly with the music.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

_**  
**_Keely's eyes closed as she lost herself in the music. She had never felt this way since before her mom died. Her heart seemed to break from both sadness and happiness at the same time. She didn't even notice another voice singing along with hers, their voices blending together as one.

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

Opening her eyes again she strummed the last note just Phil's voice faded on the last word. Placing hand over the stings she could barely breathe. Phil smiled at her and then said, "I should probably get going."

Keely didn't say anything, but sowed him towards the front door. Walking outside and turning around he waited for her to say something. Finally she spoke her voice barely above a whisper, but there was complete amazement in it.

"Phil, that was outstanding."

He shrugged sheepishly and looked down at the ground as he said, "Yea, well I just knew the song so I'd thought I'd join in."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow, bye Keely oh and thanks for the help," he called back before heading down stairs to the lobby.

Keely closed the door and went back to her room. Changing into a long pale purple nightgown she slipped into bed, with Phil and her singing together resounding in her ears lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. The conversation in the kitchen as they washed and the singing together was kind of like the first moment between them. Please review. More soon please and I love all my reviewers.Please review thanks. **


	9. Secret Lunch Date

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, except, Sam, Ben, Ann, Mrs. Lavender, and the plot. O and anything that's _Slanted_ , but with out bold is something written on paper. I hope you enjoy it. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as Keely made her down the hall she heard voices coming from around the corner. Walking closer, she could hear Sam's voice talking to Phil.

"Phil, please say that after this project, you'll come back to me," Sam said taking his hands in hers.

Phil sighed shaking his head, "Sam, you've got the wrong idea about Keely and me. The meetings are strictly for the project, nothing else I swear."

"I hope so Phil," Sam replied smiling at him and hugging him tightly. Phil hugged her back. Yet there was something different about her hugs now, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Releasing him, she said, "Come on lets' get to class."

Just then the bell rang. Phil laughed asking, "are you a mind reader the time?"

She laughed too shaking her head. Pulling on his backpack, he took her hand and together they walked towards class.

Once they were out of sight, Keely walked out of her "hiding" place. Phil's words resounding in her ears "Is he really just being nice to me for this project?" Keely asked herself as she absent mindlessly walked to class.

_**"Oh stop it Keely, he doesn't give a damn about you, remember at lunch-Yeah, but then at dinner, he was a completely different person." **_keely argued to herself. _**  
**_

These arguments went back and fourth inside of her all the way to class.

Finally Mrs. Lavender's voice broke into her thoughts. "Keely, Miss Teslow…Miss Teslow?" Mrs. Lavender asked slowly, but very firmly.

Keely blinked and shook her head saying, "What is it?"

"Thank you for coming back, it's you're turn to your paper," Mrs. Lavender said striating herself and looking down at her student. Keely blushed and lowered her eyes on the desk as she nodded and picked up the paper. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the front, where Phil was already waiting there.

"You ok?" he asked softly as she approached him. She nodded and turned around to face the class. Clearing her throat she began to read her paper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bell rang, Phil backed up his stuff and turned towards Keely. "That was great Keely."

Before she could say anything Sam called over to Phil, "Sweetie, come on we don't want to be late to class."

"In a second Sam I-"

"It's fine Phil, go it's obvious you want to be around her more, go on," Keely whispered as she pulled her backpack on her shoulders. Phil looked at her in total confusion and reached out to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away and walked out of the classroom.

"Keely," Phil whispered as he gazed after her. Out of the few conversations and moments they had spent together, he had never heard any augur or coldness as she had just shone.

"Phil, Sweetie, come on," Sam said tugging gently on his arm. Blinking he turned towards her smiling and gave a slight nod. Sam smiled back and headed out the door Phil following close behind.

Later at lunch, Phil sat down at the regular table when he saw Keely as by.

"Hey Keely, why don't you come and sit with us?" Ann asked with a mischief smile on her lips. Keely glanced over at the table, but then continued on her way towards the back.

"What's with her, I thought yesterday was so much fun," Sam said before taking a sip of juice. Ann nodded smiling, but Phil was still looking after Keely and muttered, "Fun for who?"

"What was that?" Ben asked looking confused. Phil turned back to Ben shaking his head, "Nothing…how's the project going for you two?"

"Oh, it's great, what do you think Sam?" Ben asked looking at Sam. Sam glanced over at him saying, "What…o yeah it's fine."

Ben smiled, but Sam merely rolled her eyes and turned towards Phil. "So, what the plans for tonight?"

"What, o right…I was thinking going to see a movie," he replied smiling and taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam nodded and went back to talking with Ann. Phil sighed inwardly and let his gaze wonder off. Soon he found himself looking after Keely again.

"What's going on with this?" Phil asked himself, yet he couldn't turn his attention back to his friends. Finally he said, "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Sam said not really paying attention. Phil got up and made his way back into the main building. After a few minutes he peeked out and his friends had gone back to their conversations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he slowly made his way back towards Keely.

He saw her sitting on the bench her lunch sitting next to her and she was abused into the same book. Phil smiled slightly and then decided to make his presence known.

"It looks like you're almost done," he said taking a step forward. Keely's head snapped up and she shrugged.

"Did…did I do, something wrong?" Phil asked taking a few more steps forward. She didn't say anything, but continued eating her lunch. Sighing he ran his fingers though his hair uncertainly. A few moments of silence passed between them she muttered something that he couldn't make out.

"What?" he asked crouching down in front of her.

She glanced up, but then pulled out her notebook and a pencil. Phil couldn't help but smile as he watched her pencil moving along the page with such ease. Once she was done she turned it towards him and he read.

_"Where do you want to have the next dinner?_" he whispered to himself before glancing up at her.

He shrugged and asked, "Why can't we decide together?"

She thought for a moment before writing back. "_Don't you just want to get this project over with?_"

"What are you talking, I mean writing about?" Phil asked confused.

_"I heard you talking to Sam this morning_." Was the written reply.

Phil reread and reread the message for what seemed like ten minutes. Finally he had look a way from both the notebook and Keely. After a few moments, he stood up and walked over towards her and sat down on her right.

"Look Keely, I…I'm sorry, you had to hear that…I don't think it's just some dump project and…I have an idea for dinner," Phil said and a smile crept onto his face.

Keely raised her eyebrows and wrote. "_What is it?_"

Phil raised his hands and asked gently, "May I?"

Keely looked down and saw he wanted the notebook. Shrugging she nodded and handed it to him. Phil smiled taking it and turning slightly away. After a few seconds, he faced Keely again and handed it back to her.

"_It's a surprise!_" the message read.

Keely read it and looked back up at Phil a questionable look on her face. Phil smirked at her just as the bell rang. Standing up and throwing Keely's garage away, he turned around to face her.

"Don't worry, you'll love it Keely…I'll see you tonight," he smiled, holding out a hand towards her.

Keely glanced from his hand up and back again. Smiling softly, she took a hold of his hand and together they walked back across the quad and towards their lockers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were gone, Ben ran back to Sam.

"Sam, I have something to tell you," he called over to her.

Sam rolled her eyes and asked, "What is it Ben?"

"Phil's going out with Teslow tonight for the last meal," he replied as Sam stood up.

"What did you say?" she asked icily.

Ben shrunk back a little but said, "That's just want I heard…and I found this book after Phil dropped it out his backpack."

Sam raised her eyebrows as she took the object into her own hands. As she picked up her own backpack, she examined the object. It was a brown leather book with a strap tied around it.

"It looks like a journal," she mused as she, Ann and Ben began to walk back to their next class.

"Teslow?" Ann asked for conformation.

Sam turned it over in her hand saying, "It must be, Phil doesn't keep a journal."

"What are we going to do about it?" Ben asked quietly. Sam shrugged as they walked into the classroom. Taking her seat she opened her backpack and slipped the book inside.

"I'll just keep it for now…and if she doesn't learn her lesson tonight than we'll see what happens after that," she whispered.

"What lesson?" Ben asked just as quiet. Sam glanced over at him with an evil glint in her eye, but said nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN, DUN! Whats going to happen? Suggestions are welcome, for both things, Phil/ Keely and the other thing. Please review. I love and THANKS to all my reviews for their support. The next chapter should be up soon. Remember review and suggestions, please and THANKS SO MUCH. **


	10. A Special Dinner For Two

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't worry the action will take place in the next chapter, trust me. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Keely, it's Phil," Phil called as he knocked on her door, around 7.

Only a few seconds later, the door opened and she stood before him. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a crimson red skirt and white shoes. Her hair was pinned into a bun except for a few ringlets around her ears. Her lips were full and laced with very light lip stick. Phil starred at her unable to speak or do anything, but star.

"You all right Phil?" Keely asked smiling. Phil didn't say anything, but continued to star at her.

Keely laughed and then shoved him playfully saying, "You know you're eyes can be glued back that way."

Phil blinked and rubbed his shoulder as he apolized and laughed at the same time. "Sorry, it's just…you, you're beautiful."

"Thanks," She said blushing slightly as she closed the door behind her.

"You have the key?" Phil asked to be sure and she nodded smiling. Phil nodded and together they made their way down to the lobby.

"So, where are we going?" Keely asked when he stopped as turned around to face her. Phil smiled and slipped something out of his pocket. Keely raised her eyebrows as he held out a piece of cloth.

"Put it on and we'll get going to dinner," he said holding it out for her to take.

"Where exactly are we going Phil?" Keely asked taking the blindfold in her hand.

Phil smirked slyly and replied, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"True, but why the blind fold?" she asked still slightly uncertain.

"Please just trust me Keely," Phil pleaded. She laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

Bringing the blindfold up around her eyes she asked, "a little help here."

"Oh, yeah sorry," Phil aporized again as he helped her tie it on.

"Ok, now just trust me, it's not that far, I promise," Phil told her as he took her by the hand and began leading her out of the lobby and outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about five minutes, Phil let go of her arm and moved behind her.

"Alright, we're here, but close you're eyes until I say open, ok?" he asked as he slowly undid the knot. She nodded and closed her eyes.

She felt the blindfold lifted from her face and then Phil moved over to her left. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Alright, now!"

Keely opened her eyes and gasped as she gazed around. Stung along the trees were lights flicking in the night. On the ground was a picnic set up. The blanket was a light yellow with small squares a lined in rows. In the top left corner was a wicker basket.

In the middle were two batter charged candles and two plates and silverware set up.

"Phil…" she whispered in amazement. She kneeled down and ran her fingers long the edge of the blanket as a smile crept onto her lips.

Glancing over her shoulder she asked, "Phil, what did you do this?"

"I just…wanted to do something a little different and special, I guess," he replied as he knelt down next to her. Her smile grew as she stared at him.

"Phil, this is…amazing," she replied sweetly. Phil smiled, but cast his eyes down in embarrassment.

"So what's for dinner?" Keely asked motioning to the basket. Phil glanced up and leaned forward and pulled the basket closer. Flipping the lid open, he peered inside.

"Let's see…oh PB & Js and a bottle of soda for dinner," Phil answered as he pulled the stuff out. Keely nodded as she took her sandwich and a plastic cup full of coke.

"Thanks, you're Mom make these?" she asked before biting into the dinner. He nodded as he gulped down his soda.

"I thin everyone really liked your paper today," she said as she felt her checks burn with embarrassment.

Phil waved away the compliment as he said, "Yeah, but you're the one who really wrote it, not me…I'm horrible at English, which would be why I'm failing."

"Don't sell yourself short Phil, you're a great writer, just you're word choice could be better, that's all, and what do you mean you're failing?" she asked curiously. Phil sighed and ran his hand along the back of his neck not looking at her.

"Yeah, well I am, that's why I'm Mom's so into this dump project," he admitted sheepishly. Keely didn't say anything, but silently urging him to go on.

Glancing up at her, he blew out a breath as he explained about his situation in English.

"Can't you're Dad help you?" Keely asked softly. Phil shook his head and his eyes grew hard as he looked at her.

"Yeah, he could, but he's almost never home. For the last few months he's been so busy at work…he's never home," he stated bitterly.

"Are you angry with him Phil?" She asked softly leaning forward slightly. Phil glanced over at her and sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I am," he admitted more to himself than to her. Keely leaned over and placed her hand on his knee.He glanced down, but didn't pull away from her touch.

"Listen to me Phil, you can't, well…you shouldn't be mad at him, it's not his fault…and at least he's alive..." her voice trailed off as she pulled her hand away as tears rolled down her face.

"Keely…?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond as more tears fell down. Phil bit his lip as her words echoed in his mind. She was right; at leas he had both parents when it really counted. He paused for a few moments thinking and watching her closely. Slowly he leaned closely and tilted her chin up until they were gazing into each other's eyesSlowly his index finger lowered slightly and then fell onto her shoulder gently.  
Keely shivered, but she didn't pull away as his hand moved towards the back of her neck, running though the loose strands of her hair. Without saying a word, he leaned closer and gently bringing her closer too. Soon their lips met in a soft comforting kiss.

After a few everlasting moments, Phil pulled away as a small smile crept onto his lips.

Keely kept eye contact with him and felt her checks flame, but from sheer happiness and surprise. Phil quickly broke eye contact, lowering his gaze down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry," he muttered both shyly and embarrassed.

Keely blushed, but then reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I'm not sorry," she whispered gently smiling at him. Phil glanced up at her and returned the smile.

"So, what's for desert?" Keely asked pulling away and turning her attention back to the meal. Phil blinked, but then looked into the basket again.

"It looks like…cupcakes," he replied as he pulled out a box of homemade chocolate with vanilla icing cupcakes.

"Yum," Keely cried happily as he handed her one. Phil nodded as he undid the paper around his and took a bite.

Neither of them saw the shadowy figure sitting in the bushes only about two feet away, watching everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 9 pm, when they went back to her apartment. Once they had stepped out of the elevator and had reached her door.

Turning around she said, "I had a really great time tonight Phil."

"Me too Keely," he replied smiling. Keely blushed slightly, but didn't look away.

"So is you're Dad back yet?" Phil asked carefully. Keely shrugged.

"Well, then good night, see you tomorrow," Keely replied raising her hand to say good bye.

He did the same, but followed his hand, leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Pulling away an inch he whispered, "Good night, sweet dreams, Keels."

She could feel his breath on her lips and the nickname was just so sweet. Looking directly into his eyes she whispered, "Good night."

He smiled, but then quickly turned away and ran back to the elevator just as it opened. He turned around and smiled at her as the doors closed. Keely smiled and opened the door. Closing it gently behind her she leaned against it and smiled.

"Keely, is that you?" her dad called from the small living area.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed, love you, night!" she cried as she ran past and closed her bedroom door. John raised his eye brows as he stared after his daughter, but the laughed before turning back to the T.V.

Inside her room, Keely pulled out her notebook and began to write the paper. It took her about fifteen minutes to complete. Closing the book with a small smile she got up and sat down on her bed. She reached up and on the very, very tips on her fingers; she traced her lips and felt his lips against her own again.

"Phil," she whispered his name into the darkness. Soon still in her clothes she fell into a peaceful, beautiful dream. Not knowing what waited for her tomorrow at school. Yet at the moment she had no care in the world. All that mattered was that kiss, that one, sweet, loving, passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry the action is still to come don't worry. Please review and more soon. I promise.**


	11. Trouble

**Here's the next chapter. I changed the rating to T, cause I'm dealing with teenagers and they can say and do some bad stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning words, like the B and a whore. Just be warmed. I hope you enjoy. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sam paced up and down a row of lockers. "Are you sure?" she asked into her cell phone.

At that moment, Phil walked up to smiling.

"Gotta go, bye," Sam said quickly before flipping her shone shut.

"How are you?" Phil asked as he opened his locker and glanced over at her. Sam shrugged, but said nothing.

After a few seconds, she asked, "So…how was your night?"

"Fine, nothing special," he replied stuffing his books into his backpack.

Sam's eyes flashed red, but it left as quickly as it had come and she smiled down at Phil.

"That's good, but…did you forget about our plans last night?" she asked quietly, but with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Phil shrugged as he lifted his backpack up onto his shoulders. "I don't – Oh god, I completely forgot sorry, I'm so sorry, you must want to kill me!" he cried looking down at the floor in disappointment.

"It's fine Phil, don't worry about it," Sam replied with a forced smile. Phil ran his hand though his hair before snapping his fingers.

"Why don't we hang out after school…just the two of us," he said smiling at having solved the situation. Sam nodded, but then thought for moment.

Turning her head to face him she asked, "Don't you have football practice today?"

"…Oh, right, sorry about this Sam, why don't we hang out after that?" he asked beginning to walk towards class.

"Sorry, I have some plans," Sam smiled as she ran her finger under his chin before running a head to class, leaving him alone.

Phil sighed and walked on to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was very nice Keey and Phil," Mrs, Lavender said smiling as both Keely and Phil took their seats. Keely glanced over at Phil as a smile crept onto her face. Phil returned it and his eyes seemed to shine with happiness. Sam rolled her eyes as she closed her notebook.

"That was great Phil," Sam said smiling with clenched teeth.

"So want to have lunch together Phil?" Sam asked hooking her arm around Phil's.

Keely glanced over at him, but then quickly looked away as she ran out of the classroom.

"Keely, wait," Phil called after her, but she didn't respond.

"She's busy Phil, leave her be," Sam said as she picked up her backpack. Phil looked after Keely, but then shrugged. Sam was probably right.

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Sam asked slowly.

Phil shrugged as he pulled out of her grasp saying, "I don't know, gotta go, love you."

With that he kissed her on the check, before dashing out of the room to his next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch Keely was making her way to her lunch spot when Phil called out to her.

"Hey Keels, can I sit with you today?" he asked as he walked up to her. Keely simply starred at him and glanced behind him towards Sam and the others.

Bringing her attention back to Phil she asked quietly, "What about Sam and the others?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you, if that's alright," Phil said smiling slightly.

Keely raised her eyebrows slightly saying, "You know, you don't have to the projects done."

"I know that Silly," Phil chuckled softly as he starred into her eyes.

"So…can I eat with you?" he asked uncomfortably. Keely glanced behind him and then a smile spread over her face.

"Be my guest," she replied warmly as she turned away and began walking towards her lunch spot. Phil smiled behind her back and followed her without saying a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched them go and slammed her hand on the table. Ben and Ann snapped around to look at her slightly terrified.

"How could he dump me for her?" Sam asked to herself as she starred after them.

Ann gulped and stammered, "He…he could just be nice to her, I mean he is that kind of guy, I'm sure"

"Oh shut up Ann!" Sam snapped at her friend turning around to face Ann. Ann gulped again; lowering her eyes and went back to eating her lunch.

Ben glanced behind him and asked quietly, "What are you going to do?"

Sam sat for a few moments before lowering her voice and leaning into the table. "It time that little Bitch learned what happens when people steal from me," she whispered so quietly that they others had to listen very, very closely.

"How are we going to do that?" Ann asked just as quietly. A small evil smirk appeared on Sam's face.

"Don't worry, you'll see along with that little freak."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Phil caught up with Keely at her locker. "Keely, I have to go practice today, but I can meet you later, maybe," Phil said a little nervously. Keely closed her locker and then turned to face him.

"I'd like that, so…I'll see you later I guess," she replied heat rising in her checks.

Phil ran his hand though his hair and nodded slowly, a smile edged on his face. Turning to leave he glanced over his shoulder calling out, "See you later than."

"Bye Phil," Keely called after him as he darted down the hall towards the boys' locker rooms. Keely smiled and turned away and began to head out towards the parking lot.

As she adjusted her backpack, she stopped on the sidewalk before meting the on rushing traffic.

"Hey Keely," a voice called from her right. Turning slightly, she saw Sam and Ben standing about a foot away.

"Hey Sam, Ben," Keely replied sweetly, but she didn't make a move towards them. Sam smiled and took a few steps towards her.

"Listen, I know we got off to a bad start and all, but I want to make it up to you Keely, I really do," Sam said smiling. Keely thought for a moment and then raised her eyebrow at her saying, "Really?"

Sam nodded her head and Ben came up next to her saying, "Of course Keely, we just wanted to do something nice for you, can you come with us?"

Keely stood there for a few seconds thinking. Finally she shrugged saying, "OK."

"Great, you won't regret it, I promise," Sam sad walking up and taking her backpack into her own hands.

Ben mocked a slight bow as he said, "This way Keely."

So together the trio walked though the building and out into the courtyard, Sam in front, then Keely and Ben at the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for about five minutes, but it didn't look like any place Keely had seen before. It was an old deserted part of the courtyard, with a fence and old rotting benches every few feet arrogated in large circle.

Sam turned and to face Keey smiling saying, "we're here."

"What's"

Keely was cut off as Ben ran into her and pushed her from behind. She slammed into the fence. She lunged her hands out to stop herself, but the old wires were sticking out, digging into her palms. Pulling them back at once she glanced down, small lines if blood were starting to form.

"Something wrong Teslow?" Sam asked. Keely glanced up at Sam with a glare.

"What is this about Sam?" Keely asked clenching her hands into fists to stop the bleeding.

Sam laughed as she threw Keely's backpack to Ben.

"This is what happens when people step out of line," Sam smirked as she took a step towards Keey. Keely stepped back, but stopped before she could hit the wires again.

"You serious think you can do a thing?" Keely asked trying to keep calm, but her heart was beating faster with each passing second.

Sam's smirk grew and she raised her hand and smacked Keely across the face. "You shouldn't talk back to your teacher," Sam mocked. Keely glanced back at Sam, but said nothing.

"Ah, there you are," Sam called out to people Keely couldn't see.

She turned around and saw all of Sam's friends surrounding them. Sam turned around to face her friends and at that moment Keely tackled her to the ground. Ben ran up and grabbed Keey's waist and hosted her off of Sam, throwing her against the fence and held her there firmly.

"AH!" Keely cried out as the wires ribbed her clothes and made a moment's contact with her skin before Ben released her and she fell to the ground.

"Why…are you doing this?" Keely managed to ask. Sam walked towards her and knelt down in front of Keely.

"Why?" she chuckled at the question before standing up and pushing Keely towards the cement floor.

"Why did Phil dump me for you? Why did you have to come here and ruin everything you little bitch," Sam asked mockingly.

Keely lay on the ground and felt Sam's foot being pushed into her back. Slowly she raised herself up and threw Sam off. Yet soon she was surrounding by all of Sam's friends. She couldn't fight them all and she knew it. The group descended upon her and she felt every punch, kick, even saw the contents of her backpack being scattered everywhere. She felt her stomach ache, her back burning with pain, and blood running down her checks and spilt lips.

After about three full minutes, the group moved away leaving her on the dirty ground. Sam walked up to Keely and knelt down before her, but Keely didn't even glance her way.

Leaning down, Sam whispered in her victim's ear, "What's so special about you, you're a worthless, useless little whore…and if you ever come around Phil again, you'll regret ever coming to this school."

Keely didn't respond. She simply lay there unable to cry, talk, move or anything except lay there on the concrete. . Sam smirked and stood up looming over her prey with sheer glee.

"See you on Monday Keels," Sam mocked as she and her group turned away leaving Keely in the dust.

After about ten minutes, Keely struggled to sit up. She gingerly placed her fingers along her lips and pulled them away, starring at the blood. Whipping it off on her jeans, she attempted to get up, but fell back down again.

"Keels," she heard a voice call out in the distance, just before she fell into welcoming darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh what's going to happen now, review and find out. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I was really mean to Keely, but that's what some teenagers do. Please review if you want to see what happens next.**


	12. Waking Up To More Pain

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and when you're out nubered you don't really have a big chance to fight back. This might sound like it's becoming like Okie's story, but it's not, I promise. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely groaned inwardly. It felt as if her body was made of a large brink of cement. All around her was nothing, but black. An endless tunnel of black. She tried to open her eyes, but they were weighed down just like her body. She just laid there in the darkness; but then a small light crept into view. She tried to speak, but it was like she was on mute. The light grew around her and her eyes inched open, but was too much.

"Miss Teslow…" a new voice called off in the distance. Again she tried to speak, but again found it unable to be down. Her head and body throbbed with pain, not only the physical pain, but also emotional pain.

"Can you hear me, Keely?" The same voice asked softly, but still distantly. Finally she managed to open her eyes all the way. She starred out straight and found herself surrounded by white. Everything was white except of something far off in the distance.

"Miss Teslow?" the voice asked again this time closer. She tried to speak, but her lips won't move.

"Keely," the voice asked again more urgently and desperate.

She didn't say anything, but tried to get up. She managed to get onto her hands, before falling back down. Yet instead of hitting the cement she fell against something else. It felt like pillow.

"Miss Teslow?" the voice asked. Keely moved her eyes in that direction and saw the school nurse standing over her. Keely moaned slightly as she reached her hand up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh thank god, what happened?" the nurse, Ms. Johnson asked as she placed a light hand against Keely's shoulder.

Keely lowered her hand and glanced over at the nurse. She was a middle aged woman with a large warm smile and dulled bluish green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Miss Teslow, Keely are you all right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keely whispered as she tried to sit back up again, but Ms. Johnson gently pushed her back down onto the pillow.

"You're not going anywhere, except home or to the hospital," Ms. Johnson informed Keely.

"I'm fine really," Keely replied in a mere whisper. Ms. Johnson shook her head sadly.

"Keely, listen to me, you're not fine…get some rest I'll be right outside ok."

Keely simply nodded and lay back down and closed her eyes. Ms. Johnson smiled softly as she moved over to the door.  
Quietly she switched off the blinding overhead light and closed the door until about two inches were open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" a voice asked urgently from behind her. Ms. Johnson turned around and saw Phil standing up from his chair.

"She's resting Mr. Diffy, but she seems all right."

"What do you mean by all right…I found her unconscious outside by herself!" Phil exclaimed unable to control his temper.

Ms. Johnson moved closer to him saying softly, "Her unconsciousness wasn't from the abuse, but merely to allow her body to begin the healing process without all the pain on top of it."

Phil nodded firmly.

"I'm going to call Mr. Teslow, why do you go in and see if she needs anything," Ms. Johnson said as she moved behind her desk. He didn't move for a few seconds before turning towards the door.

Slowly he edged towards the door and finally reached it. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Running his hand through his hair he glanced back over at Ms. Johnson. She was dialing the number on a small pink slip of paper, but then glanced up at him.

She gave a small smile and waved her hand towards the door and whispered, "It's all right, oh yes, may I speak to Mr. John Teslow."

Phil turned away from her and moved an inch closer to the door. He stopped when he heard a sound coming from behind the door. Something like crying. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked softly on the door.

"Keely…?" he asked gently as he pushed the door open slightly. The crying continued, but no other sound came from her. Phil slowly slipped into the room closing the door slightly behind him.

"Keely, it's me Phil," he said as he switched on the light. He heard a groan coming from her, but he didn't switch off the light again. He slowly moved over towards the bed and gazed down at Keely.

She was covered with bruises and a few banged cuts along her checks, arms and hands. Her hair was spread out around her shoulders and the tips looked as if they had dry blood on them.

"Oh, Keely," Phil breathed out in disbelief. Keely's eyes slowly inched open and blinked twice as she got used to the sudden light.

"Keely…?" Phil asked quietly and uncertainly. She glanced over his direction. Her eyes grew wide slightly as she gasped, "Phil!"

"I'm here Keey, you're Dad's coming," Phil whispered as he reached up and gingerly ran his fingers through her hair.

Keely let out a soft moan and turned away from him.

"Keely, what happened?" Phil asked softly. She didn't respond, but slowly sat up. She would've fallen backward, but Phil caught her.

"Easy," he instructed gently. Just then Ms. Johnson knocked on the door saying, "Keely, you're Dad's here…do you want to see him?"

Keely didn't say anything. She simply nodded as two single tears rolled down her face and onto her hands. Ms. Johnson nodded and turned left the room.

Phil just stood there holding Keely upright. "You all right now?" he asked as he lowered his hand down her back slightly.

Keely winced loudly and Phil automatically removed his hand from her back

"What"

He was cut off as John Teslow dashed into the room. "Oh thank God!" he cried out and he dashed over and hugged his daughter.

Phil saw Keey flinch and bit her lower lip holding in the pain as she hugged her father back.

John spotted Phil and released Keey and turned towards him. "Phil, thank you so much for your help, if I understand you were the one who found her."

Phil nodded unable to form any sound. John took a step towards him and patted him on the back saying, "good Boy."

Phil nodded again and glanced over at Keely, but she didn't acknowledge him.

Sighing he smiled softly as he faced John again saying, "You're welcome Sir."

Yet John had gone back to his daughter. Phil sighed inwardly and walked out of the room. As John hugged her, Keely glanced after Phil as two tears rolled down her face once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked out of the room and looked over at Ms. Johnson, who was dealing with some paper work. Slowly he cleared his throat and walked up to her. "Uh…Ms. Johnson, what…what's going to happen, I mean…" He stopped letting out a deep breathe of frustration.

Running a hand though his hair he asked gently, "Is, well she be all right?"

Ms. Johnson glanced up at him, but didn't say anything for a few moments.

Then placing her pen down next to her she said, "Yes, I'm sure she'll make a full recovery, don't worry yourself about it…but."

She paused slightly and folded her hand together on the table. Finally after a few seconds she glanced back up at him.

"Do you have any idea, who would want to harm Miss Teslow in anyway?" she asked looking directly into Phil's eyes.

Phil thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't sorry," he replied disappointed at himself. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to harm Keely in any way. Sure she was quiet and kept to herself, but she could also be full of live and laughter.

"Dad, where are you going?" Phil heard Keely ask her Dad.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, but I have to go to work, I promised I would be back after I came to make sure you were all right," John explained as he backed out of the room. Keely didn't respond, and John heaved a deep sigh.

He turned to go and saw Phil waiting there, confusion and sheer shock edged on his face.

John smiled slightly and then left the room without saying a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil starred after him and then glanced back into Keely's room. Slowly he moved closer and pushed the door open again.

"Keely," he whispered gently.

She didn't look up at him, but sat on the bed trembling as tears fell down her face like blankets. Phil felt his heart ache along with hers as he walked up and sat down in a chair next to her.

"It'll be ok Keely, I promise," he said taking her hand and rubbing her wrist tenderly with his thumb. She pulled away flinching slightly and pointed to the small bed stand next to her.

Phil peered over and saw a small pad of paper and a pencil. Picking them up, he handed them to her. She took them and slowly began to write something down. Phil waited patiently and finally she showed him the message.

It read. **I want my Mom!**

Phil read and reread the message before glancing back up at her. Her hand trembled and the pad and pencil fall onto the floor beside her. Her whole body trembled and shook and tears flowed down her face, until they were none left.

"Oh Keely," Phil whispered as he stood up and brought her into a hug.

She winced slightly, but other than that made not one sound. Phil gingerly ran his hand though her hair and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I know Keely, I understand," he replied softly into her ear, as she felt his breathe on her ear she pulled away at once and turned away facing the wall.

"Keely, what happened to your back?" Phil cried out in disbelief.

Yet she didn't say anything, but simply laid back down facing the wall. Phil placed a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed him off. He sighed and went back over to the door.

Before he left he said, "Keely, I'll always be there for you…I promise."

When she didn't respond, he sighed and left the room. Keely listened silently as the door closed slightly behind him. Her whole body ached and her throat burned with thirst. Closing her eyes she felt the new fresh tears roll down her face and onto the pillow. Soon she cried herself to sleep, wanting nothing more than her mothers' arms wrapped around her never letting go ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what did you think, I know the dad leaving made no sense really, nut really it's about Phil helping Keely back to her old, oldself, before her mom died. Any suggestions for the next chapter would be great. Please review and any ideas would be very helpful, please review and look at for more. Thanks to all my reviewers. **


	13. Mom?

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's short compared to my others, but I wnated to get this out, cause I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, cause of school and stuff. Anyway here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling Keely?" Ms. Johnson asked about two hours later. Keely shifted slightly beneath the sheets as if she was shrugging, but said nothing. Ms. Johnson smiled slightly as she leaned down and placed a new bandage on Keely's arm.

"You're very lucky, Keely, nothings' broken, just lots and lots of bruises."

Keely remained silent except for a wince here or other from the pain. When Ms. Johnson was done she straitened up and placed a gently hand on Keely's shoulder.

"You're going to be fine Keely, what happened?" she whispered softly.

Keely's eyes grew wide with fear. Shaking her head slightly before she turned back to face the wall. Ms. Johnson let out a small sigh and left the room switching off the light.

Keely lay there in the dark in silence. Nothing mattered, nothing moved and nothing felt right. It was almost as if she was laying in the hospital again with her mom and two best friends gone. Then another image forming in her head and she drew in a short, sharp breath. It was Sam's grinning evil face. Sam's words echoed in her ears, but she didn't feel anymore tears. Her throat burned from all her crying, but no more tears fall.Closing her eyes against all the memories she drew the covers tighter around herself as if it was a cold winter night.

"Mom!" she thought to herself as her mom's smiling face formed in front of her.

"Keely, my little lamb comb," Mandy Teslow said softly as she raised her hand against Keely's check. Instinctually she closed her own eyes and reached her hand up to place over her moms'. Yet her hand only fell onto air.

"Mom," she whispered barely able to breath. But no one answered of course. Just then she heard the door open again, but she didn't move, just listened.

"Keely," Phil called out gently. When she didn't respond she crept into the room father calling her name again.

She moaned slightly, but didn't look at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked moving closer to the bed. Again no response, but he knew she was alive. He could see the raise and fall of her breathing.

"What happened?" he asked brushing some of her hair away from her face. Yet she pulled away with a sniffle.

"It's all right Keely…" his voice trailed off when he noticed her trembling under the blankets. He didn't say anything, but placed a small hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't pull away from his touch.

Just then Ms. Johnson knocked on the door. Turning his head Phil raised his eyebrows at her for a moment. "You're Mom's here Mr. Diffy."

Phil nodded and walked over to the door, but then stopped. Glancing over his shoulder he asked, "What about Keely?"

"Mr. Teslow said that he would be here after work to pick her up and take her home, don't worry," Ms. Johnson explained with a small smile as her gaze shifted from Phil to Keely and back again.

Phil nodded slowly and walked out of the room.  
Barb was sitting directly across from the doorway and she slowly stood up as Phil came out.

"How is she?" his mom asked fully concerned.

Phil didn't meet her gaze but said, "Nothings broken and her Dad's coming over later to take her home."

Barb nodded as she whipped a tear away. Turning to Ms. Johnson she asked, "Can I go in please."

"Of course," Ms. Johnson said going behind her desk. Barb turned back to Phil saying, "I'll be back soon."

He simply nodded and sat down. Barb slowly walked up to the door and gently tapped on the door.

"Keely, it's Barb, Phil's Mom," she called as she gently opened the door. No one responded and Barb stood there for a few moments silently.

"Keely?" she asked open slipping into the room. She heard a low groan from the bed and slowly walked up to her son's friend.

"Keely, Sweetie," Barb said reaching her hand out towards the trembling and scared girl.

"Mom…." Keely whispered turning around to face Barb.

"Sweetie it's me Barb, Mrs. Diffy," Barb spoke softly as she sat down on the bed.

Keely struggled to sit up, but managed to stay there without falling backwards. She looked Barb up and down with a blank expression on her face for a few seconds.

"Keely," Barb said reaching her hand up and brushing the golden hair out of her eyes. Keey didn't say anything, but new tears began to roll down her face as she fell forward into Barb's chest and hugged the older women.

Barb couldn't find anything to say she just simply sat there allowing Keely to hug and cry.

"Mom?" Keely asked though her sobs. Barb didn't say anything, but whapped her arms around the trembling and scared child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope enjoyed this chapter. I know that Phil has to help, but at the moment she needs a mom. Anyway please review. I hope you enjoyed it and more as sson as possible. **


	14. Reaching out, yet Failing

**I'm back. I know it was along wait from updating everyday, I'm sorry. I own nothing, except the charators not in the show. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil heaved a great sigh as he stepped off the bus, the following Monday. He hadn't seen Keely, since he and his mom had left the nurses' office that Friday.

"Hey Phil," Sam called to him across the courtyard. He turned, smiling slightly at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" he asked, walking up to her.

She smiled, reaching up and placing a light kiss on his check. Phil smiled, returning the kiss, looking directly into Sam's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked slowly, taking a step back from him. Phil shrugged uneasily.

"Come Phil, you can tell me," Sam replied warmly.

Phil's eyes darted around the courtyard, searching for Keely, but she was no where to be seen. Sighing, his gaze returned to Sam. Yet before he could say anything, Ann and Ben walked up towards them.

"Hey guys, how was our weekend?" Ann asked, closing her cell phone.

Everyone exchanged their weekend stories, except Phil. He was almost lost in his own thoughts, only catching a few words from his friends' conversation, here and there.

"Phil, earth to Phil!" Ben exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Phil's face.

Phil blinked and shook his head. "What Ben?"

"You are completely spacing out," Ben explained, chuckling slightly.

"Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

Before Phil could answer, the bell rang. Sam rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great."

Phil nodded in agreement as he took Sam by the hand and walked to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keely, Keely Teslow," Mrs. Lavender called out, taking audience.

Phil drummed his pencil lazily on his desk, nervously. He hadn't seen Keely at all that weekend and she was never absent.

**"Calm down Phil, she could just be late,"** he kept telling himself over and over again.

Sure enough, the next moment, the door opened, and Keely stepped into the room.

She didn't say anything, but held out a small slip of paper towards Mrs. Lavender. Mrs. Lavender scanned the note before nodding silently.

Making a small mark in her book, she said, "All right, thank you Keely, please take your seat."

Keely nodded, turning away and walking to her desk. Words seemed to disappear from Phil's mind as he stared at Keely intently. She was wearing Pim's clothes, but in her bearing, something was missing.

"Keely, are you ok?" Phil asked, leaning over towards her. Keely glanced over, but quickly turned away.

"Keely," he whispered a little louder.

"Mr. Diffy, is there something you would like to share with the class," Mrs. Lavender asked a little edge in her tone.

"No, sorry," Phil muttered, straightening himself and looking down at his desk.

No one said much at all during class, that day. Once the bell rang, Keely darted outside as quickly as possible, not once looking at Phil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch, Phil was sitting at his regular table when he spotted Keely coming out into the courtyard. "Hey Phil, are you here?"

Phil blinked again, turning around to see Sam, Ann, and Ben all staring at him.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath as he took his sandwich and took a small bit.

Sam sighed saying, "You know we should hang out tonight Phil, what do you say?"

"I don't know Sam; I already have a lot of work to do," he replied shortly looking directly at her.

Sam frowned, but Ann taped her on the shoulder saying, "So what did you think about the homework?"

Sam rolled her eyes groaning. "Anne, not now."

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom," Phil said, standing up. S

am nodded not really paying any attention. Phil sighed and walked off towards the school, but then made a quick, sharp turn to the right and headed towards Keely's lunch spot.

Keely was sitting on the same bench, eating the same lunch. Phil had to smile, except for her regression back into her shell, she was just the same.

"Hey Keely," he called out, placing his hand up in a wave. Her head snapped up at his voice, her hair flying back against her shoulders. Her eyes grew large, but she remained silent, watching him like pray watching her attacker. Phil lowered his hand sheepishly and ran his hand though his hair.

"How are you?" he asked, taking a few steps forward.

Automatically she leaned backwards and her eyes narrowed slightly. Caught off guard, he stopped in his tracks and simply stared at her. They stood that way for six solid seconds neither of them saying or moving at all. Keely lowered her gaze and gingerly ran her hand along her arm wincing slightly.

"Keely," Phil whispered, staring intently at her concern filled his eyes. She glanced up for a moment, but then lowered his eyes back down. Phil sighed and slowly walked up to her.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't come over this weekend, but your Dad was there right?" he asked gently. Keely placed a few strands of hair behind her ear, nodding as a few tears rolled down her check landing on her hand.

Phil sighed and slowly took a few more steps towards her. "Keely, come on please talk to me."

"No Phil," she whispered her voice barely auditable. Phil sighed and ran his hand behind his neck nervously.

"Keels please," he replied gently moved forward and placing a hand tenderly on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and tried to stand up, but fall back down.

"You ok?" Phil asked gently catching her. She didn't respond as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey don't cry Keels, please," he replied gently whapping her ears away with his index finger.

She nodded and sniffled slightly. Without thinking he turned her towards him and leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. After a moment, she pulled away, staring deep into his eyes.

"Keels," he whispered passionately.

"Phil please-"

"Phil, there you are," Sam called out. Phil and Keely turned towards her both shocked and slightly confused.

"Phil," Sam repeated gently tossing a forced smile at Keely. Keely cringed inwardly as Sam smiled the biggest fake smile in the world.

"You coming Phil?" Sam said, finally dropping the simile. Phil stood up saying, "Yea I'll be there in a minute Sam."

Sam nodded, but didn't turn away from them. Phil turned back towards Keely, but she didn't look up at him.

"You going to be ok Keels?" he asked brushing some hair away from her face. Keely nodded shortly packing up her stuff quickly.

"Phil," Sam whined slightly.

"Hold on," he called over his shoulder. Turning back to Keely, he was about to speak, but she pushed past him gently.

"Keely wait!" he cried grabbing her wrist. She winced looking back at him, their eyes locking onto each others.

"Please Phil," she whispered pain and fear vibrated in her voice and eyes. Phil released her, but concern filled his eyes. Breaking eye contact, she darted around the corner, across the courtyard and into school only looking back once. Yet when she did she saw Phil and Sam hugging each others. Tears slipping down her face she slipped inside school her heart about ready to burst in two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and Thanks. More soon I promise, well I hope. Anny suggestions would be helpful to thank you. Please review. **


	15. I wrote this for Someone Special

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I Own nothing, but the plot, a few charators and the song. I DO OWN the song, and it's in bold too. I hope you enjoy it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely closed the apartment door quietly behind her. Leaning against it, she let out a huge sigh as her backpack fall from her shoulder to the floor. Closing her eyes, she let salty, hot tears rolled down her face, her body trembling slightly. After a moment, she brushed them away, pushing herself up from the door.

"Daddy," she whispered, even though she knew he was at work. Pushing her hair away from her face, she picked up a strap of her backpack, but was to exhausted to left it off the ground. Dragging it behind her, she moved into her room. She sat down on her bed wincing slightly.

Rolling onto her side she moaned softly. Her heart was pounding as Sam's fake smile cutting her heart in two. After five minutes, she heard the doorbell. Groaning she slowly got up and made her way towards the front door.

"Whatever it is we're not buying," she called out softly. Yet when it rang again, she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Phil…what are you doing here?" she asked completely confused, staring at him in the doorway.

"Came to make you were all right, I mean after lunch…you don't know, it seemed like you were avoiding me," he answered as he stared down at her.

"Oh," was the only thing she could think to say.

"Can I come in?" He asked motioning inside. For a moment, she didn't respond, but then nodded and stepped back for him to enter. Phil entered and looked around the apartment as Keely closed the door.

Turning around towards him she asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, thanks," Phil replied smiling. Keely felt acid raising and then falling back down her throat, but she said nothing.

After a few minutes, Phil was sitting down at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. Keely watched him intently and Phil felt awkward as he slowly chewed.

"So…how are you feeling?" he asked after he had finished his meal. Keely looked down at the table, her hands shifting inside themselves.

"Keels, is something wrong?" Phil asked leaning his hand over toward her. She shook her head, but a tear rolled down her face.

"Please Keely, tell me," Phil repeated gently. Keely glanced up and Phil could see the tears and the intense pain.

"Keels…came with me," he said standing up, pushing the chair back. She shook her head again, but didn't look away from him. Phil sighed and gave a slight smile as he walked over towards her. Placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder, he said, "Please trust me."

"O….k…," she whispered, barely able to be heard. Phil smiled slightly as he took her by the hand and helped her up.

"You're Dad's not going be here for a while right?" he asked.

She shook her head, but her eyes grew wide and fear crept into them.

Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder saying, "Keels…don't worry I won't hurt you ever…please believe me."

She didn't say anything, but nodded her head. Phil smiled reassuringly and took her by the hand leading her out of her apartment, though the lobby and outside into the park.

"Why are we here?" she asked in a small voice. She gazed around the park, but saw no big groups or any sign of Sam.

Relaxing a little she repeated, "What are we doing here Phil?"

"Hold on," he replied simply. Keely rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench. Phil looked around like a child going to take something without permission. Keely's eyebrows lowered confused and a little nervous.

"Phil-"

He cut her off, turning to her with a finger to his lips. Keely shut her mouth, but stood up. Her heart was humming against her chest and she remembered last Friday. Finally Phil turned back towards her smiling.

"Phil, what's going on?" Keely asked taking a small step back.

"I wanted to show you something I wrote," he replied moving towards the bench. Keely looked at him specially, but said nothing. After a few moments he found what he was looking for. He backed up and in his hand was a guitar case.

Keely froze and stared at him so intently that he turned around. "You ok?" he asked.

She shook her head asking, "Phil…where did you get that?"

"This," he patted the large case, "was my grandfather's."

"Oh…do you play?" she asked now taking a step forward. He nodded and sat down on the bench.

"I wrote this for someone special," he said taking the old guitar out of the case and placing it on his lap. Keely moved closer and sat down on the bench beside him. He smiled slightly and then began to play. The music floated though the air as if it was carried on the wind. Softly he began to sing, each word growing louder and fill with more passion than the last.

**Darkness is all around you**

**You feel as if light is gone**

**You're defeated**

**But you're not beaten yet**

**For…**

**(Chorus)**

**Life goes on**

**Even in you're darkness**

**There a light that shines though**

**A small ray of hope**

**As life goes on**

**You're crying and broken**

**It seems hopeless**

**Will life ever be the same?**

**Anger and frustration boiling inside**

**You try to keep everything the same**

**Yet…**

**(Repeat Chorus)**

**Secrets burn inside**

**The tears you shed**

**No one on your side**

**You just have to remember**

**That…**

**(Repeat Chorus)**

**As life goes on**

**Life goes on**

He strummed the last cord and gazed into Keely's eyes. Her eyes were fixed on him and tears welled in her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the check.

"Keely, are you ok?" he asked hugging her back.

Pulling away she nodded, but then she turned away as memories came flooding back to her. She let out a soft moan and turned away from Phil.

"Keels, please tell me, what happened on Friday, did someone do that to you?" he asked grabbing and squeezing her hand gingerly.

She nodded placing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Who, who did it Keels," he asked again.

Keely didn't look at him, lowering her head. Taking a deep shaky breath, she whispered, "Sam."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**** hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the song in as much detail as possible please and thanks. There'll be more soon I hope. **


	16. Denail and Pain

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but the plot and some charators. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who, who did it Keels," he asked again.

Keely didn't look at him, lowering her head. Taking a deep shaky breath, she whispered, "Sam."

"Sam?" Phil echoed, bewildered. Keely nodded, sniffling and running her noise against her sleeve.

"Sam?" he repeated uncertain.

A few seconds passed between them, an awkward silence filling the air. Keely brushed her hair away from her face, glancing over at Phil. He was staring out into space and his breathing seemed too slowed down. A gentle breeze blew past them, but he took no notice of any of it. Keely sighed, closing her eyes, feeling more tears coming. Keeping them at bay, she opened her eyes taking a few slow deep breaths.

Turning towards Phil, she whispered, "Phil?"

He didn't respond at first, but then slowly turned towards her. His expression was unreadable and for a moment, she thought he hadn't heard her.

"Phil…?" she asked gently, moving her hand onto his knee.

Instantly he glanced down at her hand, but then back up into her eyes. For a few moments, they stayed that way, neither of them saying a word, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Are…you sure?" he finally asked, his voice pleading with her to be wrong.

Breaking eye contact, she looked away and nodded again, unable to speak.

"But…but how?" he asked, shifting way from her, but never lowering his gaze. Keely shook her head, as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm…sorry Phil," she said, wiping away her tears.

After a few moments, Phil stood up shaking his head.

"How can you say that Keely?"

"What?" she asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice. Phil turned and glared down at her, his eyes seemed to be growing darker the longer he looked at her.

"How can you say that about Sam?" he asked confusion and disbelief in his tone.

Keely's gaze drifted up and met his gaze. Phil's gaze sent a chill down her spine. At that moment, there was no kindness or love as he glared down at the blond before him.

"What about that song, did it mean nothing?" Keely asked herself, shifting her gaze back down onto the ground.

"Phil…?" she asked tenderly.

His gaze hardened slightly. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, but when he spoke, it was ice cold.

"You don't know what we're talking about Keely," he replied, spitting out her name.

"Phil, please…" Keely started, but trailed off as he glared at her. He shook his head and turned away abruptly.

"You know, Sam was actually the one, who called me and told me where to find you on Friday," Phil replied harshly.

Keely's head snapped up and she faced him straight on, but words had seemed to have escaped her. When she didn't reply, he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Phil," she called out, but it was to quiet to be heard. Phil stopped and turned a quarter of the way around.

"You know, Keely that song….did you actually think that was for you?" he asked, almost chuckling to himself.

"Was it for Sam?" Keely asked, almost crying.

"What do you know the dump blond actually got something right," Phil replied, but a flash of pure pain and regret flashed though his eyes.

Neither Phil nor Keely said anything for a few moments, both lost in their own thought, all cloudy and unclear. Keely stood up slowly, causing Phil to look directly at her.

"Phil, can't we talk?" She asked, pleading with her eyes.

Phil sighed and for a few moments she thought she had reached him, but then he retreated back.

Shaking his head, he said, "Do me a favor Miss Teslow, and leave me alone."

"Phil!" she cried, taking a step forward and reaching out her hand towards him.

Phil simply held up his hand saying, "have a good day Miss Teslow."

"Phil…" she called out, her voice trailing off as he turned and walked away.

Keely watched him go, unable to say anything, but her heart felt as if it was going to crack in two. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and sat back down, placing her head in her hands. Tears poured down her face and she felt a chill crawl down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Mom, why can't you be here?" she whispered to herself, even though her voice was muffled.

A few minutes later, she lowered her hands, whipping away the remaining tears. Her face felt hot, but her throat was raw and closed. As the wind rustled around her, she turned and saw the guitar still lying where Phil had put it. Gingerly she placed her fingers along the cords and lightly strummed her hand against the stiff iron cold strings, allowing a soft sound to echo around her. Slowly she picked up the guitar and placed it back in its case. Clicking the snaps shut, she paused for a moment.

"Should I go and give it back to him?" she wondered to herself. Yet the only thing she could think of was him yelling at her and see him and Sam together.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said softly, standing up and picking the case off the bench.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took about five long minutes to get back to the apartment. Each step she took another lyric and then scream from Phil echoed in her mind. Yet she had no more tears left to cry.

"Why won't he believe me?" she asked, glancing down at a large black and blue on her arm. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she entered the apartment.

"Are you all right Miss Teslow?" the doorman asked, concern emitting from his voice.

She glanced, trying to crack a smile, but failing.

"I think your Dad's home," the doorman replied, trying to comfort the young girl.

Keely nodded saying, "Yeah…thanks Harry, I'll see you later."

With that, she darted away from the door and up the stairs, missing what he called out.

As she ran up the stairs, taking two at time, new fresh tears began rolling steadily down her face.

She didn't even notice where her feet where going. Slipping on a stair, she collapsed and fall onto her hands and knees. The guitar case slipped from her grasp and fell down into the gut, causing her to gasp in pain. Shutting her eyes tightly, she cried and didn't care who heard her.

"First Owen, Via, Mom, and now Phil…why is god so cruel," she asked herself, pushing the case away.

"Keels," a voice asked, concern and fear coming from above her.

Brushing away her hair and tears, she glanced up and saw her Dad standing over her.

"Keely, what happened?" he asked softly, bending down and reaching his hand out towards her.

"Dad," she whispered, staring into his eyes, but her vision was blurred by tears.

"What happened?" he repeated, gently moving the guitar case from beneath her. She shook her head, lowering her gaze, her lips trembling.

"Keels, please," he said, placing his index finger under her chin and lifting her head. He couldn't say anything as he stared down his defeated and wounded daughter.

"Keels," he whispered.

Keely sniffled and fall against him crying. They sat there in complete silence, until she had cried herself to sleep. Carefully, he picked up the guitar case, slinging it over his shoulder and supported/ carried his daughter upstairs to their apartment. About ten minutes later, he was staring at his sleeping daughter.

"Oh Keely, please tell me how I can help you?" he asked himself, as Keely shifted in her sleep.

John smiled slightly, leaning down, brushing bangs away and kissing his child's forehead. Straitening himself up, he picked up the guitar case and glanced around the room. His eyes fell onto Mandy's old guitar and he smiled gently. With great care, he moved over and placed the guitar case right next to Mandy's.

"Please Mandy; give me a sign…something to help me before I lose Keely completely," he said to the guitar, his eyes rimmed with tears.

Sucking them back down, he walked over and closed the bedroom door. He didn't notice the guitars, lying side by side, fitting perfectly together. One on top of the other, two hearts beating as one being, but torn around by the fabric of their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Phil headed home his thoughts were warring against each other. His heart seemed to stop as images of Keely shown in fount of him. Keely's eyes glinting with happiness as he sang her the song. The song he had written for her…for her and no one else. Yet his mind was cursing at him for thinking about that "blond traitor" for saying things about his girlfriend.

"Keely," he thought to himself, as he opened the front door.

"Phil is that you?" Barb called from the kitchen.

Phil rolled his eyes as he called back, "Yeah, it's me, Mom."

"Sam's on the phone."

"Ok, I'll get it upstairs, Mom thanks," Phil replied, heading upstairs.

Pim stared at her brother and smirked. "Where have you been lover boy?"

"No where Pim," he muttered, heading past her. Pim rolled her eyes as she headed downstairs to help Barb.

Phil ran into his room and picked up the phone in one easy swing.

"Hey Sam!" he exclaimed, trying to sound completely calm and fine.

"Hi Phil, you want to go get a bite to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure Sam," Phil replied, not even half as excited as her.

"Great, see you in about an hour."

"An hour?"

"Hello Silly, I need to get ready," Sam laughed, before the line went dead.

Phil rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Yet as before, the only images that he could see where of the beautiful and outstanding, Keely Teslow. Snapping his eyes open, he glanced around and ran his hand though his hair.

"Keep it together Phil," he instructed himself, standing up and walking over to his bed.

Sitting down he formed fists and brought them to his forehead as he groaned in frustration. Falling back on his bed, he stared blankly up at the ceiling, his mind racing with overlapping thoughts. Soon he had a head ache and he tried to push his thoughts of Keely away, but they kept resurfacing.

"Damn you!" Phil cried out softly, as he brushed the image away. Just then the doorbell rang. Startled, he glanced at his clock and saw that indeed an hour had passed. Jumping up he darted down stairs.

"Hey Sam," he said, almost falling as he ran down the last few steps.

Sam laughed, asking, "Are you ready to go Phil?"

He nodded grabbing his coat; he called out, "Mom, I'm going out with Sam."

"Ok, but be back by 10:30, you hear me Phil," Barb called out.

"Got it Mom," he replied; already out the fount door.

As he shut the door, his thoughts of keely disappeared completely, and nothing mattered, but Sam. Yet his heart felt as if a heavy weight was weighing on it and nothing, he did released the pain in his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know Phil was bit Mean, but boys can overreact, partically if they're in delnile about something. Anyway Please review and let me know what you liked about this chapter in as much detail as possible. I'll update soon, the faster you review. Thanks. **


	17. What's That?

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Keely's eyes flattered open, as sunlight poured into her room. She glanced around, uncertain of how she had gotten into bed. The she remembered her father's string, comforting arms wrapped around her as she cried. Closing her eyes, she lay peacefully beneath the warm blankets and tried to fall back asleep. However, the next thing she knew a knock was heard lightly at the door. Keely groaned, mumbling to herself as she rolled onto her back.

"Come on Keels, time to get up," her Dad called though the door. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she threw off the covers and slowly got up.

"Why does morning have to so soon," she mumbled, going over to her dresser.

Midway there she caught sight of the two guitars, lying next to each other. Keely drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as Phil's song began replaying in her head.

"Whose it really for Sam?" she asked herself.

Shaking her head firmly, she glanced away and began getting ready for school. Zipping up her backpack, her gaze fell onto Phil's guitar. After a moment's thought, she swung her backpack on her shoulders and picked up the case.

"At least I can give it back to him," she thought to herself, before headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so much fun last night!" Sam exclaimed linking her arm around Phil's. Phil nodded, giving her a large smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So how was your night Ann?" Sam asked. Ann smiled and held out her wrist, showing off a diamond bracelet.

"120 bunks," Ann replied smiling.

"Good deal," Sam nodded her approval, as she examined it further. Ben and Phil rolled their eyes and began talking about football. Just then Ann called out, "look what the cat dragged in this morning?"

Sam glanced over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed into almost slits. Keely was walking towards them, a guitar case swinging against her leg.

Sam scowled and muttered, "It looks like we found out her job."

Ann raised her eyebrow and Sam throb her friend on the back of her head. "She's street prom former," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wonder how much money that makes." Ben asked, pretending to ponder.

"You can tell by those cloths," Sam and Ann replied at the same time.

Phil gave a half hearted laugh as he watched Keely heading into school. Just then the first bell rang, causing everyone even Phil to groan in annoyance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, I graded your projects, now you have to note they you and your partner got different scores, but if you average them together you get your average for your class grade at the moment," Ms. Lavender said, as she began passing out papers. Phil waited with baited breath, his heart thumping against his chest.

"Nice job, Mr. Diffy," Ms. Lavender replied smiling as she placed the paper safe down on his desk.

He glanced up and she winked before moving on to the desk. He sighed, looking down at the pile of papers. Taking a deep breath, she flipped the corner of the sheet up. In bright red was circled the number 98.

"Yes!" he cheered to himself happiness beaming inside of him. Yet in only a few seconds, guilt took a hold of him. Daring a glance to his right, he saw Keely staring down at her paper. Her facial expression was unreadable and he felt his heart sink into his stomach slightly, but he shook the feeling off.

Just then the bell rang, everyone got up and headed for the door. Phil dared another glance at Keely, but then Sam licked her arm around him.

"Hey Cutie," she said sweetly.

"Hey," he replied simply.

"What you want to do for lunch?" Sam asked, sending a private gleeful smile at Keely. Keely ignored it and headed straight for the door before hurrying down the hall as fast as she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch, Keely spotted Phil at the regular lunch table. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment she mad her way over. Sam, Ann, and Ben were laughing with each other, but stopped at once at Keely's presence. All heads seemed to snap around watching her. Heat rose on her neck and her throat tightened slightly.

"H…hi," she stammered, giving a slight friendly wave.

"Is there something you wanted?" Ann asked. Keely's eyes flashed from Phil to Ann and she gulped slightly.

"I just…came to give…Phil his guitar back," Keely replied, her voice quiet, but her eyes never left Ann's.

Laughter erupted from Ann, Ben, and Sam at once. Taken aback slightly, Keely glanced over at Phil. He was laughing too.

"Like I would ever play that dump instrument," he said though his laughter. Keely stared at him in amazement and hurt filled her eyes. Yet in the next moment, her voice was low with so much anger that it startled all of them.

"Fine, I guess you can just forget about it then." She turned to go, but then spun around staring only at Phil. "Oh and you can forget about this too," Keely replied, almost slamming a notebook down on the table.

Phil glanced from Keely to the notebook and back again confusion in his eyes.

With out saying another word, Keely turned on her heel with his guitar still in hand and left to her lunch spot. Silence fall over everyone, completely in shock at the blonde's out burst.

After a few awaked moments, Sam said, "What the hell was that about?"

No one answered her, but soon conversation took up again. Phil stared after her and glanced down at the notebook. It was plain black and white notebook with no words written on the front.

"What the heck is it?" Sam asked. Phil shrugged and placed it in his backpack. Sam rolled her eyes and returned to the conversation of Ann and Ben. Phil stared after Keely for a few moments, her words echoing though his head.

"What did she mean?" he asked himself, but he knew he would have to wait until later to find the answers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please **


	18. Dinner Plans

**Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot. I hope you like it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Phil closed the font door with a heavy sigh. "Mom, I'm home," he called out, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"Hey Phil, how was school?" Barb asked, coming into the hall drying her hands. Phil looked at her and shrugged. Barb shook her head a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Did you see Keely today?" she asked, concern and curiosity in her tone.

Phil froze for a fraction of a second at her name, but then frowned. "Yeah, but she was being a real B-"

"Philip Diffy, don't you dare," Barb stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack up again. Turning away, he muttered, "Sorry," under his breath, "but it's true."

"What is wrong with you today?" his mother asked, concern and disbelief evident in her tone.

Phil sighed, but said nothing else, turning and heading upstairs. Barb looked after her son eyebrows raised. Without looking away, she said, "I think I'll invite them over for dinner."

"What!" Phil cried, spinning around and grabbing the railing to prevent him from falling.

Barb frowned slightly shaking her head. "Phil, it wouldn't kill you to have dinner with her."

"But Mom, I have plans with Sam tonight," Phil practically whined, staring directly at his mother.

"I don't want to hear it Philip, by the why do you know where Pim is?" Barb asked calmly.

Phil didn't respond, but then they heard Pim in her room. "What is it Mom?"

"Could you come help pick up a little," Barb asked, almost forgetting about Phil's presence on the stairs.

"One Sec. Mom," Pim replied. Barb nodded absentmindedly. Phil rolled his eyes and asked, "Can I leave now Mom?"

Barb nodded, but stared coolly at her son. "Don't think about backing out by calling Sam or anyone else Phil, and I MEAN IT Philip," she said, turning to leave.

Phil rolled his eyes shaking his head as his mom left towards the living room.

"I mean it Phil," she repeated firmly. Phil sighed, heat rising on his neck. Rubbing his neck, he called back, "Got it Mom."

Reaching the top of the stairs, he spotted Pim closing her bedroom door. Phil sighed, frowning slightly as his sister headed towards him.

"What's your problem?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, Mom's just being stupid," he muttered looking down at his sister. Pim rolled her eyes, but smirked slightly. "Are you worried about your new girlfriend?" Pim asked smirking.

Phil's frown grimed even more as he pushed past her. "She's not my girlfriend, Sam is."

"Whatever you say Phil," Pim replied, a small glint in her eye as she looked at her brother. Phil rolled his eyes and headed back to his room, almost slamming the door shut behind him. Pim sighed heavily shaking her head before heading down to help her mother.

Phil almost flung his backpack to the other side of his room, before he slumped down into his chair.

"Why is Mom being such a pain?" he asked himself, leaning back in the chair. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand with his hair, letting out a breath of frustration.

"Why are girls so freaking difficult?" he asked himself.

Just then he heard the phone ring. Spinning around in his chair, he picked it up and for the first time was disappointed at the caller. "Hi Phil," Sam said happily.

"Oh, hey Sam," he repeated, half smiling. He heard her giggle softly, but he said nothing.

"So are we going out?" Sam asked excited.

"Actually Sam, my Mom wants me to stay in tonight, we're having company, how about tomorrow?" Phil asked, trying to sound as excited as his girlfriend.

"Phil!" Sam whined.

"I'm sorry, was my Mom's idea for the Teslows-"

"You men Keely Teslow," Sam asked, spiting Keely's name out like a curse.

"Yeah Sam, hold on…I have to go my Mom wants to use the phone," he replied almost gratefully.

Sam sighed saying, "Ok, see you tomorrow, love you Phil"

"You too," he replied, before hanging up.

After about half an hour, he laid down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he absent mindedly began rubbing his hands together as if it was cold. A few moments later, he sat up remembering the notebook. Leaning over his bed, he pulled his backpack up and opened it, pulling out the notebook, and letting the other contents fall out over his bed.

He simply stared at the blank, plain notebook on his lap, nothing special on it at all. He remembered Keely's words from lunch.

"You can forget about this too!" she had cried, slamming it down on the table. He sighed, remembering the hatred in her voice and eyes as spoke.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as his fingers automatically moved to the edge and flipped the book open. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the page. It was almost completely blank except two words, No One.

Phil raised his eyebrows and was about to turn the page, when her heard a firm knock at the door.

Snapping his head up, he called out, "What is it?"

"Mom, says you have to get ready and that the Teslows will be here around 7:30," Pim called though the door.

Phil sighed, a chill running down his spine. Glancing down at the page, he answered, "I'll be right there."

Pim didn't answer, but he could hear her footsteps faded away down the hall. Closing the book, he placed it on the bedside table. Letting out a deep sigh, he stood up and looked out of his window. The sun was just about to set, almost blinding him at the brightness. Turning away, he headed out of his room and downstairs to help his mother and sister for a dinner he wished desperately to miss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely lay awake on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She had just agreed stupidly to go over to the Diffy's for dinner.

"Why did Dad have to agree?" she asked herself, brushing away loose strands of golden hair.

She felt salty tears rolled down her face, some running into open wounds, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Yet she didn't try to brush them away, instead she almost welcomed the pain. Turning her head to the right, she spotted the two guitars sitting side by side. Closing her eyes, she turned away and allowed more tears to fall. After a few moments, she glanced at her clock and sighed. It read, 6: 55.

Raising herself up onto her elbows, she took a few deep, slow breaths, but her heart was beginning to pound at the thought of seeing Phil. Yet she couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear of being either humiliated or rejected. Rejection was most probable and it almost broke her heart even though it hadn't happened officially. Sitting all the way up, she whipped away the remaining tears and her fingers landed softly onto her chapped lips. In that moment, she was taken back to the picnic dinner and the two kisses shared. Those soft, tender, passionate kisses that she would never forget, but also caused her heart to break even more.

"Phil," she whispered into the complete silence of her bedroom.

Her lips trembled slightly, but then stopped. Picking herself up, she brushed the dust off her pants, but then picked up her fresh clothes and changed. After about five minutes, she stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a crimson red short-sleeve dress that reached about three inches below her knees. Her golden hair fall around her shoulders gracefully and the pale pink lip glaze shimmered lightly on her lips, her green eyes were dimmed and dulled of complete happiness, but there was some meant only for her father.

Just then she heard the phone ring out in the kitchen. She ran out of the room almost tripping over herself, as she headed for the kitchen.

Grabbing the phone from the hook, she said, "Hello."

"Hi Keels, listen I'm running a little late, so I'll met you at the Diffy's ok?" John asked disappointment filling his tone.

Keely froze at the thought of going over by herself again, but tried her best to sound completely fine.

"Yeah, it's fine Dad, see you there. I love you," she said forcing a smile hoping it would be shown in her voice.

John smiled too saying, "See you later Sweetie, I love you too."

The line went dead. Keely replaced the phone and sighed deeply, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Glancing at the kitchen clock, she saw it read, 7: 10.

"Well, better get over there," She thought to herself, looking around the kitchen once more.

Picking up the house keys, she turned and walked out of the door, closing it firmly behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review in as much detail as possible. Thanks and more soon **


	19. Dinner and Unexpected Truth

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but the plot, everything else belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Phil set the dishes on the table almost absentmindedly. His mend kept revolving around those two words on the lined paper. 'What was so important about that?" he wondered to himself, placing silverware around the Chinese plates.

Pim walked in though the kitchen carrying a basket of rolls.

"Any idea why Mom's using China?" she asked without looking at him.

Phil shrugged saying nothing, just staring blankly down at the table. Pim raised her eyebrows at her older brother, but shrugged it off as Barb walked into the room.

"They should be here soon, it's almost 7:30," Barb said sending a small smile to her children.

Neither of the kids answered their mother and silence fall around the room. After a few moments, Phil spoke up asking, "Why did you invite-"

He was cut off as the doorbell rang. Barb looked up and headed for the door, completely ignoring her son. Phil opened his moth to call out to her, but no sound was able to come out. Pim glanced over at her brother, but when Phil looked over her, she looked away.

Opening the door, Barb smiled saying warmly, "Hi Keely, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Diffy," Keely replied, trying her best to smile at her hostess.

Stepping to the side, Barb invited the young girl inside out of the cold. Keely nodded gratefully as she stepped inside of the warmly lit house.

"Hey Keely," Pim called out, giving a small wave to the older girl.

Keely waved back to the younger girl, but then her eyes locked onto Phil. As the door closed, she glanced over her shoulder a small chill running down her spine. The door closing echoed around her as if it was a cell door for her doom. Her lungs seemed to have dried up and she could feel an intense star behind her. Turning back around, she saw Phil staring at her in both complete amazement, but there was a spark of anger behind his eyes, which only she could sense.

"Phil," Pim said, smirking and elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for?" Phil asked, grabbing his side and turning towards his sister, glaring daggers at her.

Barb rolled her eyes saying, "All right, enough you two, it's time for dinner."

Phil glared at Pim, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw Keely just standing there, almost frozen in place.

"You ok Keely?" Pim asked, as she sat down at the table.

Keely shrugged saying, "Yeah, I'm fine Pim...oh and my Dad said that he was going to be late, Mrs. Diffy."

"That's all right," Barb said taking her own seat, and gesturing for Keely to join them.

Keely glanced over at Phil, but he turned sharply away. Keely sighed softly and took a seat across from Phil. For a few minutes, the only sound heard was the silverware clicking against plates. Keely glanced up from her plate and a moment her and Phil's eyes locked onto each other.

"Is something wrong?" Pim asked, looking between the two teenagers.

Keely gulped and her hand trembled slightly, but neither Barb nor Pim seemed to notice. However, Phil did, but ignored it and remained silent. No one said anything else for a while, an awkward silence falling around the room.

"Anything new with you Keely?" Barb asked, taking another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Keely shook her head, never looking up from her plate. Heat was rising on her neck and sadness and anger kept battling inside as she glanced up at Phil. When their eyes met again, Keely felt tears forming behind her eyelids. His stare was hard, emotionless, and ice cold, sending shivers down her spine. Breaking eye contact, she felt her lips tremble slightly.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Diffy, but could I go out for a walk?" Keely asked, her voice quiet and calm, but her head was pounding like an African drum.

Barb looked over at her young guest surprised, but replied, "Of Course Keely."

"Do you want some company?" Pim asked, starting to get to her feet already. Yet Keely just shook her head, standing up quickly and heading for the door.

"I'll be back later," Keely replied softly, before opening the door and darting outside. Hearing the door close behind her, she let out a deep breath and finally allowed her tears to fall as she darted down the stairs and down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil watched her go without saying a single word. His mind was relieved beyond words, but guilt tugged at his heart strings. He glanced over at his mother and younger sister; both of them were staring at him confused. He didn't say anything, simply stood up and took his dishes to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked himself, silently. Placing the plate in the sink, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Running his hand though his hair, he muttered under his breath, "You know you're being a total jerk."

"But she accused Sam of beating her up and you know Sam would never do anything like that," an evil voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Phil sighed turning on the faucet and splashing some warm water over his face.

"What are you doing?" Pim asked from the door. Phil's head snapped up, spinning around, water dripping down his chin onto the floor.

Whipping it away, he asked sternly, "What are you doing here Pim?"

"I came to drop off the rest of the dishes," she replied, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Phil didn't say anything, but stepped aside allowing his sister to pass. Pim raised her eyebrows at her brother as she dropped the remaining dishes into the sink.

"So any idea what's wrong with Keely?" Pim asked curiously. Phil shrugged, but then let out a deep sigh as he left the kitchen. Pim glanced off her shoulder at him completely confused, but didn't think anything off it.

Phil walked out and saw his mom in the living room cleaning up. Thoughts ran though his mind and he almost cursed out loud.

"Girls are so freaking difficult," he muttered under his breath, staring at the door. Taking a deep breath and running his hand though his hair, he decided.

"Mom, I'm going out," he called over to her.

"All right Phil, but be back soon," Barb replied, without looking up at him.

"Got it Mom, I love you," Phil answered, opening the front door.

"Love you too," Barb called out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chilly night air swept past him in a gust of wind. Shivering, he made his way down the stairs, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It looks like I got my wish after all," he muttered bitterly, glancing up at the sky. It was so dark that he could almost see all the conciliations.

"They really are beautiful," he said to himself, lowering his gaze back to earth.

He looked down both sides of the street, before turning to the right. At night, the streets were almost deserted except for a few people taking a walk like him. He walked about ten minutes, without seeing anybody else.

"Quiet night," he muttered, shocked to see his own breath.

"Maybe that's why," he said to himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms for warmth. It was so quiet and serene causing him to relax and forget about his problems.

Yet in the next moment, he heard a scream that chilled him to the bone. Snapping his head to the left, he listened as another scream broke the silence. Without thinking, he darted down a side alley. From a street lamp, he saw a group of people standing around. Squinting his eyes, he thought he could see some familiar faces.

"Ben, Ann?" he asked himself, uncertainly.

He stood there completely confused and unable to move or think. He was about to turn away before a familiar and unmistakable voice filled the air.

"How do you like that you slut," Sam called out, her voice throwing poisonous venom onto her victim.

Phil stood there, completely shocked and unable to even think. With another scream, his thoughts of doubt vanished in a moment.

'Stop!" he cried out, but the cold drowned out his cry.

No one in the group looked up or even noticed they had an audience at all. All their energy and focus was on their pure victim, who was about ready to dye from the pain.

"SAM STOP!" Phil shouted at the top of his lungs running over to the group. Heads snapped around and a scramble of kids began, until only an unconscious figure was left on the cold cement ground.

He looked around, but there was no one insight. His blood was boiling, but his mind was almost on pause. It had all happened and it didn't make any sense.

"Yet it was her voice," he said barely above a whisper into the chilly night. There was no mistaken that and it chilled him to the bone.

His eyes lowered and he saw a glint of something from the street light overhead. He knelt down, feeling for it with his hand. He found a handle, something round and slick. Picking it up, he brought it up to the light. Silver blinded him for a moment, causing him to almost drop it, but he held it firmly in his hand. It was a dagger, with warm, fresh blood dripping from the tip onto the ground.

Lowering the weapon, he stared down at the victim. He couldn't see that clearly, but he checked for a pulse. It was there and it was beating strong, but the screams resounded in his ears as he pulled his hand away.

He moaned in frustration, the one time he didn't have a cell phone with him. He moved to his right, out of the lamp light and looked down closer at the figure. Golden hair was stained with blood, a long cut and blood dripped down her check and forehead. Hands tied behind her back, the sleeves of her shirt…no dress had been cut away.

"Keely!" he breathed out almost unable to speak. He peered closer down at her, his heart pounding wildly against his chest and his mind racing with ideas. However, he could do anything another voice cried out outraged, but frightened at the same time.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Phil froze, but before he could say anything he was blinded by a flashlight. The dagger still in his hand, hovering over Keely's chest, and him caught at the scene of the crime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN, DUN DUN! What's going to happen, see next time. Just so You know I don't enjoy having Keely being beaten up, but it helps with the story and I needed away to show Phil just HOW AWFUL Sam really is. Please don't hate me for this. Please review and tell me what you think in as much detail as possible please. Thanks, Until next time. **


	20. Questions

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time **

** He moved to his right, out of the lamp light and looked down closer at the figure. Golden hair was stained with blood, a long cut and blood dripped down her check and forehead. Hands tied behind her back, the sleeves of her shirt…no dress had been cut away.**

**"Keely!" he breathed out almost unable to speak. He peered closer down at her, his heart pounding wildly against his chest and his mind racing with ideas. However, before he could do anything another voice cried out outraged, but frightened at the same time. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

**Phil froze, but before he could say anything he was blinded by a flashlight. The dagger still in his hand, hovering over Keely's chest, and him caught at the scene of the crime. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Everything seemed to happen in a blur for him. He barely remembered Mr. Teslow screaming at him and waving at him to get away from Keely. Hr did remember rough hands of the police pushing to into the wall and hand cuffing him. The steel metal felt like a dagger in his heart, but he refused to let his tears fall. He remembered clearly the shocked and frightened look of his mother answering the door, but the conversation between the adults slipped away.

"I didn't do anything, I found her like that," he remembered telling people repeatedly.

Yet no one, even his mother seemed to believe him. Barb simply shook her head in disappointment, trying not to cry in front of her son.

Around ten o-clock, his father came home, and for the first time in his life Phil wished he had stayed at work. His father let him have it all full force, pacing back and forth and screaming at him for being so stupid, careless, dump, a F-ing loser.

The police hosted him up, moving back to the car stating that they had to question him down at the station. Barb went with him, but Lloyd stayed behind to take care of Pim and to keep her away from the whole mess.

As he rode in the back of the police car, he felt the disappointment and sadness from his mother. She didn't even look at him once, just simply stared out of the window, silent tears rolling down her checks. Phil stared at her, aching to say something, but his month and throat was so dry, that no amount of water would help. Instead he simply stared out the window into the dark night passing him by. His mind seemed to be both racing at top speed, but at the same time on pause. Keely's screams resounded in his ears and he felt a tear roll down her face, but he quickly whipped it away. The car came to an abrupt stop after about ten minutes. He waited motionless for the door to be opened. Barb glanced over at her son, placing a gentle hand on his knee. He glanced down and then raised his gaze, meting her own.

"Phil…just tell the truth," she whispered, her voice cracking as more tears rolled down her face. Phil simply stared at her, but slowly moved his hand and placed it over hers, squeezing it gently.

"All right, come on you?" the police man from behind Phil. Phil sighed deeply and moved out of the car, the chilly night running though him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was led to an almost complete empty room. The walls were dull blue and there were only three seats, set around a table. One police man released Phil's hands as he set him rough down into a chair.

"All right Son, we've read you, your rights, now are there anything you want to say?" the other police man, Mr. Benson asked, as he took the seat across from Phil.

Phil glanced around the room, but then lowered his gaze to table.

"Mr. Diffy, you realize this was a serious crime," Mr. Benson explained in a tone meant for a five year old.

Phil nodded, but said nothing. Mr. Benson glanced over at his partner and muttered something that Phil couldn't understand. Yet in the next few moments, the partner left and only he and Mr. Benson were left in the room.

Taking a deep breath and staring directly at the teenager before him. "Mr. Diffy-"

"Where is she?" Phil cut in, his voice soft and gentle as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Who, oh the girl, she's being brought to the hospital as we speak, hopefully she'll make a full recovery," Mr. Benson said, leaning back in his chair.

Phil simply nodded, but didn't look up to face the older man.

Mr. Benson gave a heavy sigh, running his hand though his hair, before becoming serious. "Listen Mr. Diffy, all we want is the truth, now come on speak up."

Phil remained silent for a few moments, before opening his month, but nothing came out. Mr. Benson rolled his eyes muttering a curse under his breath. At that, Phil's head snapped up gazing at the police man right in the eye.

"Why should I tell you anything, if you're not going to believe me?" he asked sternly.

"Just tell the truth Mr. Diffy," Mr. Benson replied, completely unaffected by the coldness in Phil's voice.

Phil sighed, glancing around the room. Keely's screams and Sam's words seemed to echo all around the room.

Closing his eyes, he tried to drown at those memories, but muttered to himself, "Why Sam?"

"Who?" Mr. Benson asked, thrilled to possible be getting some where.

Phil spoke, but it wasn't aimed at the police man. He was now lost in memories that happened only hours ago. Hours that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"How could you Sam, she did nothing wrong, and yet you seemed to get pleasure from tormenting and abusing an already hurt young women. Why?"

He opened his eyes again, shocked to see Mr. Benson starring at him with such intensity as a child listening to his mother tell him a bedtime story. Phil gulped, lowering his eyes onto the table once more. Mr. Benson leaned back and wrote don notes on a pad of paper.

"Keely," he thought to himself, seeing the blond writing down her notes unwilling to speak. Yet she had spoken to him and had shared secrets that no one else, but her father knew.

He was brought of his thoughts by Mr. Benson asking, "Was this Sam a close friend?"

Phil blinked asking confused, "What?"

"Was this Sam, someone close to you?"

"Yes…she used to be."

"And how does she connect to this case?"

"She…she…" his voice trailed off, and he turned away from the inspector.

Mr. Benson nodded, rolling his eyes as he noted something else. Then looking up from the pad of paper, he called out, "Paul."

The door opened and another young man strode into the room. "Yes Sir."

"Take Mr. Diffy, to his mother and tell her that her son must stay here overnight, at least until we figure this out," Mr. Benson instructed the man.

"Yes Sir, come on Mr. Diffy," Paul said, moving over and replacing the hand cuffs around his wrists.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was led out of the room and was led down along corridor, complete deserted. The only sound was the echo of his and Paul's shoes on the title floor. They came to a dead end or so it seemed, but Paul pushed open the door, to reveal a sitting area. Barb was sitting there, her eyes bright red, her face tear washed as her head snapped up and she saw her son.

"Phil!" she cried, but her voice cracked as she stood up. He couldn't meet her gaze and simply stared down at the floor.

"Mrs. Diffy, your son, I'm afraid will have to stay here until this mess has been resolved," Paul said, a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

Barb didn't say anything, but ran up and hugged her son to her chest. Phil wanted nothing more than to hug her to him. He felt tears fall onto his shoulders, each tear felt like a piece of her heart breaking.

Phil whispered, "Mom, I'll be fine…I love you."

"I….love you too," Barb cried, kissing him on the head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take him," Paul said, taking a small step forward. Barb glanced over at the young man and whapped her tears away.

"One sec. Please," Phil said, looking from Paul to his mother and back again.

Paul seemed to understand and nodded slightly.

Phil turned back to his mother and read up on tip toe and placed a regrettable kiss on her check. Going back down, he saw more tears forming and had to look away. Paul came up and silently and slowly led him away from his mother.

Phil didn't register the pathway to his cell, but he the closing of the bars resounded in his ears, just as Keely's screams had done. He glanced around his cell, it was a single cell, small then his bedroom at home and there was only a bed on the right side. He silently moved over and lay down. The mattress was as hard a rock, but the blanket brought warmth. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep, but his mind was too worked up to relax.

He felt as if his was about to break as an image of Sam formed in his mind. Yet it was quickly replaced with an even greater heart breaker. He saw Keey lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

"Keely," he whispered, praying that she was going to be all right. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as she able to live her life. With those thoughts, he drifted into a restless slumber, tears finally rolling down his checks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. I've never been in jail or even been involed with a crime, so I'm not sure how realistic it is, but it's fanfiction. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. Up next we go to visit Keely, until next time, which maybe later today or tomorrow. Please review, THANKS**


	21. Almost Lifeless

Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney I hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark, completely black, nothing, but sharp and unbelievable pain running though her whole body. Her head was throbbing and her neck was cramped and stiff, and she could barely move. She couldn't remember anything, but voices mocking and cheering around her as she was met with another jolt of pain. Her eyes were weighed down, unable to open. All the colors of the rainbow began spinning around, almost like cartoons with the stars swirling above the character's head. She tried to raise her hand to stop the pounding, but it weighed down too.

Her mind seemed to be frozen, except for the recalling over the mocking and curses of the kids, partially Sam. Sam, that name rang over her mind, her heart pounding and her throat drying up, as she tried to call out for someone to help.

In the back of her mind, another voice rose, yelling out, "Stop!"

"Dad?" she thought to herself, but she groaned inwardly.

Yet it had been too distant to identify and the only thing she felt was the ropes cutting off her circulation and her head banging against the cement. The weight of the world seemed to crash down on top of her, sending her back into complete darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has she woken up yet?" John Teslow asked, concern and completely fear evident, as a nurse came out of the room.

"Well, Mr. Teslow, we're doing the best we can…she's only been out for an hour and after all the blood she lost, it maybe even longer," the nurse, Ms. Norman replied, trying to remain calm.

He nodded, sitting back down in his chair. Taking a few deep calming breaths, he laid his hands together and pressed them against his forehead, almost praying.

"Why Mandy, why is this happening to our little girl?" he asked himself, as though his wife was sitting there be side him.

However, when he glanced over there was no one there. He was alone, the only reason to live was for his daughter and she was lying unconscious in the hospital right now.

"All because of that damned Diffy boy," he muttered bitterly.

How could he be so dump as to allow his only child to go out with the boy? Yet he couldn't blame the children without blaming himself too. He was the one who allowed them to be together without questioning their relationship at all. Sighing and running a hand over the back of his stiff neck, he stood up.

Turning to his right, he asked, "May I go see her?"

Ms. Norman thought for a few seconds before nodding. "Of course, but not long, she still hasn't woken up."

"All right," he said quietly, nodding his gratefulness to the nurse.

He moved over to the door quickly. Yet reaching for the door knob, his hand froze for a few seconds, Keely's smiling and laughing face as a child formed in his mind. Closing his eyes, she sighed deeply, a chill running down his spine and a single tear ran down his check. Without moving, he placed his hand firmly around the knob and turned it quietly.

It was so quiet inside the room, that he thought of himself returning to going into her hospital room after the car crash, only a year ago.

"Mandy, give me strength," he prayed to himself, pushing the door further open. "Keely," he whispered, out of habit, even though he knew she wouldn't answer.

The room was completely white, without any color at all. Machines and monitors of all kinds and wires hanging both from the walls filled the room and all around his daughter. In fact, if she wasn't the only patient in the room, he wouldn't be able to recognize her from the doorway. Moving closer to the bed, he stared down at his most precious thing in the entire world and heaven. The only thing recognizable was the golden hair flowing down her back, spreading out along the pillow. Dried blood placed along the tips of her hair and various places else where on her head. Wires are attached to both her head and her arms, both covered with cuts too. John moved over, carefully about stepping over the wires, but made no other sound.

He looked down at his lifeless daughter, shivering as goose bumps ran along his back and arms. His heart fluttered first slow, but then readily sped up.

Keely's eyes were closed and her face was as pale as the pillow beneath her. The only color on her face was the light pinkness of her lips and the blood seen though the bandages from the cuts along her forehead. Even the golden hair had been dulled of color the long he stared at her. Gingerly, he placed a hand on her wrist. Her wrist was rare red, and a rope burn shown clearly from the bright lights overhead. He gingerly rubbed his thumb against it, flinching at touching the skin. It felt like a sun burn, but at the same time it was skin and bone. He shivered, but closed his eyes, gripping her wrist tenderly.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes releasing her wrist from his grasp. Glancing up at her face, he placed a sweating hand on her check.

"Keely, song bird, come on please wake up," he whispered.

He stayed there for a few minutes, in silence, only the monitors bibbing, broke the eerie silence. He could hear the doctors and nurses tending to other patients, but it was all just background noise, nothing to concern himself with. Lowering his gaze, his eyes fall onto her chest. Slowly raising and falling, as if clinging onto life by a singe thread. He could barely take it and felt tears rolled down his checks and into the blanket, but he could not, would not turn away from his child.

He watched her breathing and then cased her check, carefully of the long bandage coving up the long cut. Sudden her eyelids fluttered faintly. For a moment, John was uncertain if he had seen any moment at all. Yet it happened again and her lips moved, allowing a eerie and purely painful moan escape.

"Keely," he breathed out, without thinking to get a doctor or a nurse at the moment.

"Da…" she tried, but her voice faded away, slipping from unconsciousness to awake.

"It's me, Keels," he whispered, gripping her hand tenderly.

Keely's green eyes fluttered open, but there were dulled of happiness and common sense from all the pain killers.

"Dad," she mouthed, unable to speak out loud. John nodded, tears flowing down his checks, wishing to just embrace her completely and never letting her go, but he restrained himself, not wanted to cause more pain.

After a few moments, John's common sense came flooding back.

Looking away from her, but never releasing her hand, he called out, "She's awake. Someone help!"

In less then two minutes it seemed Ms. Norman and a doctor came rushing into the room. Their expressions were unreadable, but John prayed that it was a good sign.

"Keely, can you hear me?" the doctor asked gently.

Keely's eyes though dulled turned automatically to find the source of the noise. Her eyes grew wide and a great sound burst from her. It was a mixture of pain and confusion, it was impossible to tell which it was.

"Miss Teslow, you're all right, you're safe," the nurse tried to reassure her, but the girl would not be calmed. They watched as two more cries escaped her until finally the doctor asked for more pain killers.

"No wait!" John butted in appalled.

"Mr. Telsow, please wait outside," the doctor instructed firmly, a frown crossing his face. Ms. Norman placed a hand on John's arm, but he pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he retorted just as firmly.

"I don't have time-"

"Keely, Keels, my song bird, it's me Daddy," John called out to his scared child.

Almost instantly, she fall back on the bed, and looked directly at her father. It was unclear weather she could actually see him, but her hearing was completely fine.

"Keely, my little girl, it's Daddy, I'm right here, everything's fine Honey," he repeated soothingly, rubbing his thumb gingerly against her wrist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keely, my little girl, it's Daddy, I'm right here, everything's fine Honey," echoed in her ears, nothing, but truth in the words. Whenever, he was near, nothing bad ever happened and nothing bad ever would. She felt her body relax, but her vision was foggy and her head was pounding, yet at the same time relaxing too. Her mouth tried to say his name, but her throat was dried out. She heard other voices around her, but she couldn't recognize them at all.

"Where am I" she asked herself.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm and she yelled out in pain, wanting to protect herself from more pain. Yet once again, she felt the weight of her arms on the bed. She spotted shapes, everything was white or black nothing was normal colors.

"Keels, it's me," her father's voice called out her.

"Da..." she tried, moving her lips, but no sound. It was as if screaming was her only vocal means. Yet her throat was to dry and her screams only made it worse. She felt another jab of something sharp in her arm. Whimpering on the inside, she tried to remain conscious, but soon darkness took a hold of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any suggestions would be helpful, thanks. Review please Thanks and more soon


	22. Fighting and Heart Ache

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There is no Phil in this chapter, but don't worry he'll come in the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pounded against the window, waking the young blond. Keely's eyes inched open, only to see the bright white walls of the hospital. Sighing, she rolled onto her back, groaning slightly. Wires moved with her and she wanted nothing more than to just rip them out, but she was too weak.

"Plus it'll just more pain," she added to herself.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. She pushed herself, roughly into a sitting position, leaning against her pillow, just as the door opened.

"Good morning Miss Teslow," the doctor said semi cheerfully, as he walked towards her.

"Good morning," she tried to reply, but nothing, but her lips moved. The doctor made a little note on his clipboard, frowning.

Lowering it, he asked, "Now could you try to say something a loud?"

"Good morning," she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

Again the doctor made note, every few moments, glancing up at her. Keely grew tense the longer he stared at her. Finally he glanced over at something else that she couldn't see.

"How…" she started, but her voice trailed off.

The doctor didn't look towards her again, but asked, "What is it?"

"How long have I been here?" she asked quietly. The doctor finished taking his notes and then turned around towards her.

Glancing at his clipboard, he said, "You've been here about 12 hours, you got here about 8:45 last night."

"What time is it?" she asked simply.

"It's about," looking at his watch, "9:00."

Keely didn't say anything, but lowered her gaze onto the blanket around her. The doctor didn't say anything, just watched his patient closely. Just then a knock came from the door. Both the doctor and Keely glanced over to see Ms. Norman standing there.

"What is it?" the doctor asked, almost forgetting about Keely.

"Mr. Teslow, is here and he wants to see her," Ms. Norman replied.

The doctor nodded, saying, "Yes, send him in, we're done here."

Keely raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

A few seconds later, John entered the room. "Thank god!" he cried, running over and crossing himself over his daughter. Keely gritted her teeth, but swallowed the cries of pain.

"Hi Dad," she said quietly, patting him on the arm. John pulled himself up slightly, staring into her eyes. "Keels, thank god you're awake."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Keels, did you really think I would go to work with you in the hospital?" he asked, shocked and slightly hurt.

Keely saw the pain in his eyes, feeling the pain creeping into her own heart. With a small amount of effort, she grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Daddy," she said, a faint smile creeping onto her lips.

John shook his head, pulling his hand away and creasing her check.

"Don't worry about it Keels, I love so much, noting compares to you."

Keely smiled, reaching up and held his hand to her check smiling. "I love you too Daddy."

John smiled, leaning down and placed a tender kiss on the bandages around her forehead. As he straightened himself, there was another knock at the door. John rolled his eyes, causing his daughter to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here John," Barb said, taking a step back from the door.

John grew tense for less than a moment, but Keely felt it none the less.

"Hi," he replied with forced politeness.

He released his daughter completely and turned towards Barb. Barb took a few steps closer, but restrained from running over to Keely.

"How are you?" Barb asked looking directly at the young girl. Keely was about to answer, but her dad beat her to it.

"She's recovering, no thanks to your son," John stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Barb stopped walking and looked directly at John, both shocked and appalled.

"John, this isn't Phil's fault," she began, but John waved her explanation off. Advancing, he looked directly into Barb's eyes, fire flashing.

"Barb, this is all that no good son of a-"

"No, Mr. Teslow, it isn't his fault and further more, Phil from the beginning has only had her best interests at heart-"

"Are you that blind, I found your OWN SON, with a dagger pointing at my daughter's heart, and you're telling me that he had her best interests at heart?!" John cried out, pointing back towards Keely, but didn't even look at her.

Both adults had completely forgotten about the young girl. Keely watched almost helplessly as both adults, she highly respected and loved in someway, began cursing at each other.

"Stop, just stop please," she cried, but her voice was to hoarse to be heard. For about five minutes, the two kept battling one another, neither of them letting go.

"Don't you dare that damned son of yours any where near my daughter again," John cried, his hands almost shaking from the anger.

Barb was so speechless, that she could barely think. Tears filled her eyes, but she swallowed them back down.

Sniffling, but firmly she stated coolly, "Fine, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Good day Mr. Teslow, I'll make sure that my son stays far away from your precious daughter, I hope you feel better soon Miss Teslow."

With that Barb turned on her heel and left the room without looking back. John sighed in frustration running his hand though his hair. Keely just stared at him, wanting nothing more than to run and hug him, but her body was too weak.

"Dad..?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

John didn't even turn around, but called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back Keels."

"Dad," she tried again, but once more no good.

Keely raised herself off her pillow, but then fall back down. She stared at the ceiling, taking a few deep breaths, closing her eyes.

A few a moments, another knock was heard at the door. Opening her eyes, she accepted to see her dad or Ms. Norman, or even the doctor, but never a police man.

"Hello, I understand you're Keely Teslow, Madam," the man said politely, stepping into the room.

Keely nodded confused and slightly afraid. Sensing her fear, the man stopped walking and simply stood there staring at the young girl.

"I'm Mr. Russell, I was hoping to ask you a few questions," he explained.

Keely nodded, but didn't look at him. Her ears were still ringing with the argument that had taken place only moments before.

"All right then, Miss Teslow, have you ever met a kid named Phil Diffy?"

Keely didn't say anything, but nodded slightly. Mr. Russell nodded, taking a small notepad out of his pocket, taking notes.

"Fine, would you care to tell me what happened last night?" he asked quietly. Keely didn't do anything; her facial expression was unreadable, almost stone.

"Miss Teslow, did Phil Diffy attack you last night?" Mr. Russell asked firmly. T

he young fragile girl simply stared off into space. Her facial expression didn't change and she didn't even look at the inspector. After a few more questions and no answers, Mr. Russell sighed and began packing up. Just then John reentered the room, carrying two cups of hot chocolate.

"What's going on here?" John asked alarmed.

Mr. Russell turned around saying, "I'm inspector Russell, and I was just asking your daughter about what happened last night, but she didn't say anything."

"So what does that mean?" John asked, taking a defensive step forward.

"Unfortunately without the victim's charges, there's nothing we can do about the case."

"She was out cold, how the hell, would she be able to press charges herself," John exclaimed, almost throwing the cup at the inspector.

"I'm sorry Sir, but that's just the way it is," Mr. Russell stated, before moving past John and into the hall.

John was about to bolt after him, but heard his daughter.

"Daddy," she called out gently.

John turned around, sighing deeply. He moved quickly over and placed the cups on a side table, before turning his full attention to his daughter. Sitting down in the chair beside her bed, he reached out touching her hand tenderly. Her head snapped around and he felt like his own heart would break. Her facial expression changed from stone to simply a scared, confused, and beyond hurt. Tears rimmed her eyes and finally she allowed them to fall. Her body trembled and she fell forward, causing John to stand up and hug her. She winced and flinched, but neither of then seemed to care. Keely almost welcomed the pain, hoping to fall into darkness to escape all the pain.

John stroked his daughters' hair saying, "Shh Keely, it'll be all right, I swear that that the boy will never hurt you again, I swear."

Keely didn't say anything, just hugged her father close, never wanting to let go. Tears fell down her checks, but her father had no idea what for.

"It was Phil, Phil, Phil, PHIL!" her mind screamed, but her voice and heart wouldn't believe it.

"I'll make sure that Diffy boy doesn't come any where near you," John repeated, hugging her tightly.

Keely nodded, burying her face into his shoulder and chest. Yet she felt her heart would break, but at the same time, she couldn't find the right words. John simply rocked her back and forth until she drifted off to sleep, into a dreamless night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know adluts wouldn't start yelling at each other, but I thought given what happened and with John being the only parent Keely has left, I thought now he would be very, very portective of her. Anyway Please review and what ould you garde this chapter and why. Out of 1 -10. Please let me know and any suggestions would be nice. Thanks


	23. Betrayal and Fear

Hey it's me again. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school beg rang out, bringing Phil out of his thoughts. He blinked, glancing around the room as the others students packed up and began to leave the room. He sighed, running a hand though his hair. He had been released from jail on Sunday night, but then why did freedom feel even more of a prison.

"Hey Cutie," a voice called over to him He didn't even have time to look before he felt an arm licking around his own.

"Where were you this weekend?" Sam asked, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Phil pulled his arm away from her grasp muttering, "Like you don't know."

"Know what, Silly?" she asked confused.

He didn't respond, but quickly got up and left the room. His backpack straps slide down his shoulders, but he didn't even bother fixed them. He just kept walking. Walking and running were the only things he could do to escape the pain of betrayal.

"Hey Phil, what's up?" Ben asked walking up to his friend, waiting for a high five.

Yet Phil didn't even take any notice, he was too lost in his own world. His eyes darted around the hallway, but there were to many kids heading towards lunch.

"Dude, are you feeling ok?" Ben asked, shoving him playfully in the shoulder.

Phil smiled as he retaliated and shoved him back. The two boys shoved each other, but soon Phil drifted back into his own thoughts. He allowed himself to be shoved, but didn't respond. Just then Sam rounded the corner, smiling as she spotted Phil.

"Is something wrong?" She asked again trying to link arms, but again he pulled out of her reach.

"Get away from me," he said his voice low and dangerously.

Sam didn't seem fazed by his sudden coldness even slightly. Instead she smiled asking, "Want to go to a movie on Friday?"

Phil didn't respond, but rolled his eyes as he turned away and headed down the hall.

"Phil?!" she exclaimed, trying to pull him back, but her power over him was broken.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Ben asked. Sam turned towards him confusion and plain dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, as she stared at him. Ben glanced over at her shrugging. "What is it?"

Sam slapped her hand to her forehead shaking her head in disbelief before hurrying after her once boyfriend.

Phil darted out of school towards the lunch tables. Yet instead of going to his regular lunch spot, he turned and headed towards her spot. He couldn't help his heart beginning to pound as he slowly approached the bench. However, as first period had shown, Keely wasn't in school.

"How bad did Sam hurt her?" he asked himself, as a gently breeze blew past him.

He walked up and brushed his finger tips against the bench chills running down his spine, but not from the cold. He felt eyes watching him with such intensity, that he spun around only to find Sam watching him. Her mouth was formed into a smile, but her eyes shone with happiness and love. No not love he realized, it had never been love, but lust. Pure lust, nothing else, shone though her beautiful eyes.

"Sam, don't you get it! I don't want to be with you!" he exclaimed, heat rising on his neck.

She didn't say anything, but walked up towards him, her smile never fading once. He steeped back, but lost his footing and fall onto the bench. He stared up at her unfazed as he tried to stand back up. Sam smirked as she pressed her hand onto his shoulder. Without even thinking, he sat down again, simply staring up at her. Sam sat down next him, turning him to face her.

"I love you Phil," she whispered, leaning closer and closer. His body seemed paralyzed and he couldn't stop their lips meeting or the kiss deepening every second.

After a few moments, she pulled away whispering once more, "I love you Phil, tell me you love me?"

"I love..." his voice trailed off. He was complete dazed by their kiss and he could barely think straight.

"You love?" she asked smiling. Phil looked at her for a few moments and then finally looked back into her eyes. There it was again, lust, pure uncensored lust and nothing else. Sam leaned in again for another kiss, but he leaned backward away from her.

"What is it?" she asked shifting closer to him.

"This isn't right Sam," he said, looking away.

"Yes it is Phil, nothing is wrong. Not since that fucking bitch got what was coming to her. Come on Phil, please just like we used to do," she pleaded, raising her hand and turned him towards her and leaning in for another kiss.

As her bottom lip grazed his own, he slapped her away. She moaned in pain as she was forced to turn away from him. Her check was slowly turned bright red and the sound seemed to echo around the empty lunch area.

"How dare you call Keely those damn things," he growled, glaring at her.

Sam turned to look back at him, placing a hand over her check, but she didn't say anything. Phil stood up simply glaring at her. Tears came into her eyes and she reached out for his hand, but he stepped back scowling down at her. Yet for just a few moments, he felt a ping of guilt in his heart as tears rolled down her face. He opened his mouth to apologize, but then remembered Keely's cries of pain and the still figure lying almost in her own blood. He closed eyes unable to say anything. Yet in the next moment, his eyes snapped open and he saw Sam sitting in his and Keely's place. A place where Sam didn't deserve or even belong at all.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully to her feet saying, "Get out of here Samantha."

Sam didn't say anything, but looked into his eyes, but this time there was pain and sadness. Her face was tear washed now and her lower lip was trembling. Phil paused for a few moments and with thinking he reached up and was about to bring her into a hug when Ben called out to them.

"Hey guys, oh my god Sam what happened?" he asked walking up and spotting her tears glinting in the sun light. Both she and Phil turned towards him, but Phil didn't say anything and quickly left. Ben glanced after him just as Ann came running up beside him. Non one said anything; they simply stared after Phil uncertain and slightly afraid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school day flew by Phil in a blur. He barely concentrated in the remainder of the classes and soon he was driving home. However, when he stepped out of the car, he found he wasn't even close to his house. He was standing outside of the building where Keely lived.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself, not certain he wanted to know the answer. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door and walked inside. He rode the elevator slumping against the back wall, his heart pounding as the numbers kept rising.

Finally the doors opened, as he walked out onto the landing. The hallway was deserted and he felt his stomach knotting.

"Keely," he thought to himself as he turned to his right and headed down the empty hall.

The closer he walked the harder it felt to breath.

"What if her Dad's home?" he asked himself.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it read 3:30. Her dad didn't come home until much later. He reached the door, but hesitated as he reached up to knock on the door.

"You can do this Phil," he told himself firmly. He nodded slightly reassuring himself, but then lowered his hand.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he reached up and knocked firmly on the door. No response came at first and fear crept down his spine. He waited for a few minutes, each second seeming like a life time and more fear creeping into his hear after every minute. He was about to leave when he heard foot steps on the other side of the door. He waited and then slowly the door creaked open to reveal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and 1 out of ten what would you rate it and why? Please explain with as much detail as possible. Thanks and more coming soon I promise.


	24. A Shell of Their Former Selves

Hey Here's the next chapter. I own NOTHING, but the plot and the song in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he reached up and knocked firmly on the door. No response came at first and fear crept down his spine. He waited for a few minutes, each second seeming like a life time and more fear creeping into his hear after every minute. He was about to leave when he heard foot steps on the other side of the door. He waited and then slowly the door creaked open to reveal...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" a timid voice asked. Phil couldn't form any words or even resister her question.

He hadn't seen her since Friday night. That night had changed his life completely and no matter how had he wished he couldn't do anything to change it. But he wasn't sure if he would want to change it, except not going to jail or this uncomfortable meeting now. His heart was skipping a few beats the longer he stared at her. Her hair was no longer in beautiful curls, but loose waves all tangled up around her shoulders. Her lips were chapped and a line of dried blood ran along her bottom lip. Her eyes were moist and it seemed as if she had just been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a small step forward.

Her gaze drifted down to the floor as she shrugged. He watched her closely and felt a sudden urge to bring her into a warm embrace, but restrained himself uncertain. Keely didn't look back up at him, but he could see her lips and hands trembling slightly. Without thinking, he raised his hand and calmly took her hand in his own, allowing their fingers to intertwine. Keely glanced up startled and her eyes shined with surprise and her eyes searched him for any trace of tricky. She didn't any, but pulled her hand away and simply stared back at him, trying to keep a chill from running down her spine.

"Is your Dad here?" he asked, now loosing his confidence.

She shook her head gazing back down at the floor. Clearing her thought softly, she asked, "What are you doing here Phil?"

"I came to check up on you," he replied simply. She didn't say anything, but nodded slightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked gently.

She glanced up at him, but then shook her head again tears running down her checks. Phil pressed his hand onto the door stopping it from closing. Keely started slightly trying to close it, but he wouldn't let her back down.

"Please Keels, let me talk please," he pleaded.

"No Phil, please just stay away from me, please," she cried, sniffling and her bottom lip was beginning to tremble. Phil relaxed his hand over the door sighing deeply. She didn't say anything, but as she was about to close the door again Phil spoke up.

"I broke up with Sam."

"What?" she asked, confused as she stopped midway from closing the door. He sighed in relief at getting her full attention, but his throat grew tense as he tried to repeat himself.

"I, I, uh…broke up with, Sam," he stated, a chill running down his spine as he remembered the kiss, but it had meant nothing. As he stared down at Keely, he realized that the only one who mattered was standing not even a foot away from him.

After a few uncomfortable moments, he asked, "Can I come in?"

Without saying a word, she stepped aside allowing him inside. He stared at her closely, but then walked quietly inside. He heard the door shutting behind him and he heard the cell in the jail shutting locking him in the prison. Only this time he wasn't alone, but his companion wasn't one to talk, however, she was the only one who made his heart fly on wings.

Keely walked up behind him and simply walked past him, motioning for him to follow with her hand. Phil followed her into the kitchen, and watched her as she sit down. He stood in the doorway, watching her, his heart about to break. She had a slight limp as she walked and he found her eyes seemed glazed over with a web of clouds, nothing there no emotion of any kind. Her wrists were still rare, but it was healing rapidly. Phil gulped as she motioned for him to seat across from her.

"What did you want to say?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving the surface of the table.

Phil didn't know where to begin and he felt heat rising on his neck and for a few moments he couldn't breathe. Taking a deep breath, he folded his hands together and he too lowered his gaze onto the table top.

"I, I broke up with Sam, um…I realized, uh…that you, you were…right about her."

"No you didn't," she said firmly in disbelief. Phil glanced up uncertain of how she could think he would lie about something as serious as a break up.

"I did, I would never lie about that," he said, reaching out to take her hand. She pulled away in an instant shaking her head slowly.

"Phil, I, I don't think I can…I mean, I don't think I should see you anymore," she said softly.

"What, why Keels…Keely I believe you, why won't you believe me?" he asked almost pleading with her.

"It's to late," was the only reply he received.

His hand slowly returned towards him and he wasn't certain of what to do next. An eerie silence filled the air, neither of them new what to say or how to express what was going on though their minds and more importantly their hearts. Keely glanced at the clock for a moment and then sighed gently as she turned back to face her companion.

"Please leave," she said carefully, but firm as she stood up quickly and left the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Keely," he called after her, but it was so soft that he wasn't even sure he had said it at all.

He glanced over at the clock, it read 4:15. He sighed running a hand though his hair and stood up in the empty kitchen feeling completely out of place.

"I don't know if I belonged anywhere anymore," he said to himself, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

He looked around the kitchen and then slumped in defeat. There was no way she would talk to him if she didn't believe him. Just as he hadn't believed her when she had accused her of Sam's evilness towards her. He walked towards the door and was about to put his hand on the door knob, when he heard a sound filling his ears. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he recognized it as notes to music, yet he had never heard these notes before.

They were sweet, slow, sorrowful, and pain notes. He stopped closing his eyes listening to the lovely melody as he turned and walked towards the source of the music. He soon found himself standing in Keely's doorframe watching her. Her back was turned towards the window and her hair hung over her shoulders as her fingers easily moved onto the different cords of the guitar. He hadn't heard any vocals yet and was about to speak, but soon her voice filled her room, completely unaware of her audience. Her beautiful voice was filled with the same pain and sorrow as much as the music itself.

-------------------------------

_**I'm standing in a crowed**_

_**Unheard, out of place**_

_**Dreams and wishes wasted**_

_**No one understands**_

_**The longing to be heard**_

_**Will anyone listen?**_

_**Cause I'm **_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Screaming, shouting**_

_**Praying to the moon**_

_**Begging on my knees**_

_**Just to be heard**_

_**-------------------------------------------- **_

_**People can say they hear you**_

_**They can say we understand**_

_**But it's not true**_

_**No body knows the pain**_

_**Deep within themselves**_

_**Cause they're**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**In the darkness we hide**_

_**Waiting for the light**_

_**Of someone to care**_

_**Some one to listen**_

_**Cause we're **_

_**Screaming, shouting **_

_**Praying to the moon**_

_**Begging on my knees**_

_**Just to be heard**_

_**Just to be heard**_

She had stopped playing and now only her voice filled the room holding out the last line of her song. Phil felt tears coming into his own eyes as he watched her place the instrument down and laid down on her bed. Curling up into almost a ball, her body began to tremble as she tried to shallow her tears fighting to get out. Phil didn't know what to do, but he couldn't bear to see her in pain, partiality any pain he had unknowingly caused her. He walked into her room trying not to startle her, but he stepped on a floorboard and it creaked. Keely bolted up and spun around facing him with confusion and slight anger flaming from her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything, please Keely…I really didn't mean anything," he said as he slowly backed out of the room.

Keely didn't hear him and nearly jumped off the bed and headed towards him glaring and a large frown placed on her place.

"Get out!" she cried over and over again as she continued to advance on him. Phil backed up; every few seconds glanced over his shoulder to make sure he didn't crash into anything.

"Get out right now!" Keely cried.

"Keels please, just let me explain," he said, trying to get though to her.

Yet nothing was working. Without registering it, he found himself outside of her apartment and the door shutting behind him. He spun around and tried to stop it, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Keel, please I'm sorry, I really am please what's wrong?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes and no where else.

Keely didn't loosen her pressure on the door and finally shut the door firmly behind him. Locking it behind her, she slumped against it and cried. Tears rolled down her checks, as she slide down the doorframe onto the floor in total defeat and sorrow. Her cries could be heard from the other side and Phil knelt down, leaning against it and placed a hand on the door as if to whip away her tears. He felt is own eyes tearing up, but he sucked them back down. For a few minutes, the two sat against the opposite side of the door crying in pain, guilt, and longing for someone to listen and understand. Never releasing how close that someone was to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you enjoyed about it in as much detail as possible. Please once again 1-10 what would you rate it? I know I might be dragging it out a little, but they both have things going on with them.


	25. Final Betrayl

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Keely awoke and for a few moments she didn't remember last night. However, it only a few seconds for her to remember, and tears prickled against her eye lids, as her lips began to tremble.

"Keely, Sweet Heart are you up yet?" her dad called though the door, startling her. She didn't answer right away and she slowly raised herself onto her elbows, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you up?" he asked, knocking slightly on the door.

"I'm up Dad," she called, before letting out a yawn.

"All right, I'm going to work or do you need me to take you to school?"

"No," she said, trying to chuckle, but it came out in a gentle chock.

"You sure?" he asked.

Keely pushed the covers off of her as she stood up on shaky legs. "I'm fine Dad, I'll see you later."

"If you're sure Honey."

"I'm fine Dad, really, have a good day at work, I love you," she called out to him warmly.

"Have a good day at school, I love you too," John replied, before leaving.

She listened as his footsteps faded down the hall and finally until he had closed the door. Once he was truly gone, she fell back onto the bed. Tears ran down her checks and she thought about running out and catching him to tell him about last night.

"Last night, why did Phil have to come over, it's makes things even more completed, why?" she asked herself, placing her head in her hands.

After a few minutes, she sniffled and whipped away her tears and brushed her hands against her nightgown. Her throat was felt as though it was burned dry, but as she glanced at the clock she released she didn't have time. Jumping up, she glanced around the room and began to get ready for school.

"Oh school…god damn it, why is life so unfair?" she asked herself as she pulled a shirt over her head.

As she pulled her hair out of the back, she spotted the guitar lying on the floor next to her bed. She simply stared at it unable to move, but smiled slightly as the surface shined from the sunshine.

"I miss you, Mom, so much," she whispered to the empty room. Sighing deeply, she turned away and picking up her backpack, she darted out of the apartment towards the hell of school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked into English early wanting any excuse to get away from Sam and his old friends. Mrs. Lavender glanced up from her computer surprised to see him.

"Phil is anything wrong?" she asked, turning in the chair to look directly at him.

He glanced over at her, but shrugged as he walked over to his desk. He slipped into his seat and didn't say anything. Mrs. Lavender was about to say something, but the door opened again. Both heads snapped around to see Keely standing in the doorway.

"Keely," he said softly, as he stood up from his chair.

She didn't even acknowledge him as she walked into the classroom and took her seat. Phil simply stared at her, but didn't make any sudden moments. Every few seconds, Keely glanced up at him, but then quickly look away. Phil did the same and the two kept ringing their hands together and then running one hand though the hair. Mrs. Lavender watched this exchange of slant gestures for a few moments completely at a loss of what to do.

Finally, she stood up, neither of the students noticing and slipped out of the room. Keely's eyes snapped around as she spotted the teacher leaving a chill of nervous ran down her spine and she felt her spine stiffen at the thought of being alone with Phil.

"Keely, please can't we just talk?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Keely didn't even glance up at him, but pushed her hair behind her ear staring down at her desktop. Phil turned his chair to face her and reached out, taking one of her hands. At that, she glanced up, but said nothing and her eyes seemed distant. As if she was lost in a memory, but he couldn't think of anything that could cause it.

His thumb stroked her wrist gingerly as he said, "Keels, please let me explain…I know your father probably told you that I hurt you, but it was Sam…I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before, but I would never hurt you."

Keely glanced up at this and from the lights overhead he thought he saw a few tears sliding down her check. He reached up and began to whip them away, but she turned away from him closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Keels"

He was cut off as the bell rang. Startled he released her hand snapping his head around to face front. Students were coming inside and soon he caught sight of Sam, Ann, and Ben. He didn't even try to force a smile as they walked towards him. He dared a glance over at Keely, resisting the urge to just go up and hold her close, to protect her from Sam, from the pain of her Mom's death, from everything bad and evil in the world. Yet she didn't even glance off at him once, she stared down at her lap, almost as still as a stature. However, he could see her hands trembling on her lap and sweat forming on her palms. He was about to say something, but Mrs. Lavender spoke up.

"Hello class, I'm glad to see Miss Telsow is back with us, let us continue our conversation about Hamlet," she said smiling, before turning back to the white board.

Phil folded his hands together on his desk, not even interested in the lesson at all. He heard gently laughter from beside him and he recognized it at once, Sam and Ann. He looked over at them and saw them pointing slightly at Keely.

"Hey knock it off," he called over to them.

Both girls turned to look at him and their smiles turned into frowns and Sam's eyes seemed to flash demon red as she glared at her ex boyfriend.

"I mean it Sam," he said.

"Phil, is there something going on between the two of you?" Mrs. Lavender asked, placing her hands on her desk, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"No, sorry Mrs. Lavender," he said, lowering himself into his seat. The teacher looked at him for a few more seconds, before returning to her lesson.

No one spoke after this, the silence and the tension among the group was so thick, it was as if one needed a knife to cut though it. Soon the bell rang, and all students darted out of their seats and into the hall. Yet Keely and Phil didn't move and both simply stared out in front of them out into space.

"Phil, you coming?" Sam asked.

Phil blinked, but when he registered the speaker he frowned as he glared up at her. He didn't say anything, but stood up and left the room, without even looking at Keely. Sam watched him go and then glanced back at the blond, who was still sitting at her desk.

Sam was about to say something, but Ann nudged her saying, "Sam, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch, Phil strode out into the courtyard as usual looking around for Keely. He hadn't seen her since first period and with Sam "still on the loose" he didn't feel completely safe. Not for himself, but for Keely.

"Hey Phil, how you been?" Ben asked, coming up from behind. Phil glanced over his shoulder and shrugged.

"So anything new in your life?" Ben asked.

Phil shrugged again, but his eyes returned to the crowed courtyard searching for Keely. Yet as before and even yesterday he didn't spot her. Ben walked up beside his friend looking in both directions confused.

"What are you looking for?" Ben asked, scratching his head.

Phil rolled his eyes and muttered, "Nothing."

Ben shrugged and walked over toward the regular table. Phil looked around once more and then smacked his forehead. Keely never sat in the normal courtyard.

"She eats in her…our place," he said to himself, smiling as the image of the little back lunch area filled his mind. The memory of the interaction between Sam and him the other day in that place had vanished from his mind, leaving nothing, but images of Keely.

As he walked over, he heard a muffled noise coming from up ahead. He stopped for only a moment, but then continued on his way. However the next sound caused his heart to begin pounding in his chest.

"You thought it was over, you little bitch…how could Phil ever like an evil slut like you?" Sam asked in a whisper, but to him it felt like a cry of violence from an enraged queen from a fairy tale.

He wounded how no one else wasn't hearing any of the commotion, but all the adults barely played an attention and the kids were to wrapped up in their own lives to notice. He darted faster down the side of the courtyard, praying to god that Sam won't actually kill Keely. Not after everything she had been though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely felt rough hands pinning her wrists behind her back and a soft sweaty hand covering her mouth, muffling her cries fro help. She saw Sam less then a foot away and she was powerless against her. But then again, she had been powerless all her life. Powerless to stop her mom and friends from dying, powerless from her dad moving her here, powerless to stop her emotions of Phil, and now she was at the complete mercy of his enraged girlfriend. She didn't see any knife or weapon, but she knew that Sam could find a way to inflict any amount of pain, weapon or not. Keely tried to remain calm, but fear was creeping down her spine and she felt as she was about to pass out from plain fear. Pinning her eyes shut, she prayed it would be over soon.

"You little whore…I'll make you regret every coming here in the first place," Sam spat at her.

She heard a muffle of footsteps towards her and she could almost feel Sam's hot breath on her neck, making her sallow the acid sliding back down her throat.

Keely felt her eyes growing wide with fear. Yet at the next moment, the rough hands were releasing her. Sam raised her hand and smacked Keely, square across the check. Smacks of ten more followed and she could feel blood inside her mouth, but her pleas and cries for help went unnoticed, or so she thought. Sam smiled gleefully as she finally withdrew a knife from her backpack. It was a small regular pocket knife, but the blade was as sharp as any dagger. Keely's eyes grew wide and she struggled, but the hands had returned restraining her and this time she felt duck tape being strapped around her wrists.

"You thought it was over, you little bitch…how could Phil ever like an evil slut like you?" Sam asked, spitting her victim in the eye.

Sam raised the knife over her hand, not aiming to kill, but enough to knock out. As he hand began to fall towards the scared blond, another firm hand gripped the knife arm, forcing it to drop with a thud on the cement ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess you can tell who came to the rescure, but there's only one more chapter left. Please review. I hope you enjoyed, 1- 10 what is this chapter and was anything unrealistic and any suggestions would be helpful. Please review. The last chapter should be out tomorrow. Until then hope you enjoyed


	26. The Strengh She Needed

Here's the final chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time

Sam smiled gleefully as she finally withdrew a knife from her backpack. It was a small regular pocket knife, but the blade was as sharp as any dagger. Keely's eyes grew wide and she struggled, but the hands had returned restraining her and this time she felt duck tape being strapped around her wrists.

"You thought it was over, you little bitch…how could Phil ever like an evil slut like you?" Sam asked, spitting her victim in the eye.

Sam raised the knife over her hand, not aiming to kill, but enough to knock out. As her hand began to fall towards the scared blond, another firm hand gripped the knife arm, forcing it to drop with a thud on the cement ground.

On with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil's hand tightened around Sam's wrist and she bit her lip as she struggled to get free. But he wouldn't release her, he simply glared at her, if looks could kill, she would already be six feet under ground and rioting. After a few moments, he spun her around and shoved her onto the cement ground. He didn't even look at Keely, but walked around and crouched down until he was standing in front of his ex girlfriend. Sam was able to get to her hands and knees, but he kicked her arms from under her, causing her to slam back down onto the cement, crying out in pain.

"Oh Stop it Sam!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he stared down the girl…no creature before him.

Sam slowly returned to her hands and knees and then snapped her head up to star at him. Her right check had a bruise and a few cuts with bits if dirt rimmed the edge. Yet she had a crazy evil smile on her face as she stared up at him. Phil's facial expression never changed and when he spoke it was as if the very earth itself could tremble from the loathing and disgust he felt towards her.

"I know it was you on Friday, and when we go back inside I'm calling the cops, you'll pay fro your crimes against Keely."

"Ha, you really think the cops are going to believe you?" Sam asked laughing, shaking her head in disbelief. "Phil, Phil, Phil, you don't any proof."

"Oh no, what about your knife, your fingerprints are the only ones on it," he said, crossing his arms and inclining his hand towards the pocket knife.

For some reason, she wasn't fazed by the throat at all and stood up on her feet glaring at him.

"Do you really think my Father's going to let me spend a night in jail?" she asked spitting in his face.

"Oh no, but then again that's not his call," Phil replied slowly.

Just then Ben and Ann come on the scene, gasping.

"Sam, what's going on?" Ben asked, shocked.

Sam ignored him, pushing past Phil and heading back to school. Yet Ann blocked her path.

"Oh Please, what are you going to do?" Sam asked her eyebrows rising.

"I've kept quite long enough, Sam," Ann spat at her once best friend.

Sam ignored her, but just as she was about to put past her, another figure stepped up behind her, the vice Principal.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking at all the children. His gaze snapped around towards Keely and then at Sam.

"Did you do that to her?" he asked, shocked and uncertain.

No one said anything for a while, but soon a voice spoke up. Tired and scared, but strong in the event that she was telling.

"Sam…jumped me and held me down and she tired to…" Keely's voice trailed off as tears ran down her checks.

Phil walked up to her and stood beside her, facing the vice principal.

"It's true Sir," he said, placing a comforting and firm hand around Keely's shoulders.

She flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. The vice Principal nodded and pointed towards Sam.

"Came with me," he said, taking her by the arm and leading her back inside the school.

Ben and Ann glanced back over at Keely and Phil and then after Sam. After a few seconds, they walked back towards the regular courtyard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything grew quiet and still after that. Phil moved behind her slowly.

"Ok, I'm going to take this tape off, I won't hurt you," he said calmly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She didn't say anything, but nodded her head slightly. Phil took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment and then slowly unwrapped the tape around her wrists. As the last piece was ripped off, she let out a small yelp of pain, her body jolting a little to get away from the pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly.

She didn't say anything and he prayed she wasn't mad at him. He threw the tape away and sat down beside her. An awkward silence filled the air and neither of them knew what to say. Keely glanced over at him, her heart starting to pound and heat rose up on her neck.

"Keep it together Keely," she instructed herself, lowering her gaze down to her lap.

Her wrists her pure white and she could feel the blood returning. She could hear her father that Sunday night saying, "You're never to see that Diffy boy again, you'll only cause you more pain."

Keely shook her head uncertain and confused.

"You all right, Keels?" Phil asked, turning to look at her.

She shrugged, not turning towards him. He sighed deeply and with out thinking placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it comfortingly. Her eyes snapped over at his touch, but she didn't pull away, she didn't have the strength for anymore pain in her life. Closing his eyes, he tried to find the right words to express his feelings. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and turned towards her.

"Keels, I…I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I want you to know that I do care for you, a…a lot, and I swear that Sam will never hurt you again," he said, watching her closely.

She was staring off into space, and her facial expression was unreadable. He sighed, almost kicking himself for being so stupid.

"How could be that dump, now she'll never like you," he said to himself.

He slowly moved his hand away, but he felt another softer and gentler hand hold it in place. He glanced down and then up locking his gaze with Keelys'.

"Please don't," she whispered softly.

"Don't what?" he asked uncertain and a little afraid.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head as if she was ashamed to ask her request. Phil just stared at her patiently, allowing her to gain the courage she needed.

After a few moments, she stammered, "I…please, don't…" she brushed her hair behind her ear, "please don't….don't leave me again."

Phil smiled faintly, as he removed his hand from her knee and placed his index finger beneath her chin, bringing her up to face him.

"Keely, Keels you don't even need to ask, I care about you to much to see you hurt in anyway, ever again," he said softly, staring intently into her green eyes.

"Really?" she asked, a few tears running down her face.

He nodded as he brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Really, I…I love you so much, Keely."

Keely started slightly and he wished at once to be able to take it back. Removing his hand, he looked away embarrassed and he felt his checks turning red. Keely didn't say anything for a few moments thinking.

Phil could barely stand the moments that passed and said gently, "Keely, I'm sorry I know you weren't ready to hear that so…"

He was cut off as her index finger touched his lips to silence him. His eyebrows lowered in confusion, but before he could say anything, she was leaning in. Closer and closer until their lips met in a warm, short, but passionate kiss. As he pulled away, he gazed into her eyes. Sam's gaze had nothing, but lust in them. Yet Keely's eyes shone with pure and innocent strong love for no one else, but him.

"Keels, I really do love you," he whispered, fingering with the loose strands of golden hair.

Keely bit her lip, but then smiled as she stared into his own blue eyes. In his eyes, there was nothing, but truth and love. She finally released that he would keep his promise to protect her from all the harms in the world that he could. "I, I…" her voice trailed off.

"You what?" he asked.

"I, I love you Phil," she whispered, as she wrapped her arm around him.

He smiled and whispered back in a loving tone, "I love you too Keels and I promise to protect you forever, from anything in the world."

Smiling he leaned in again, cupping his hand around the back on her neck and ran his fingers though her hair. Keely lost herself in the moment forgetting about everything. Sam, her Dad, the pain in her body, her mom and friends death. Nothing mattered at the moment except Phil. He gave her protection, love and the strength to move on with her life, as long as he was by her side forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT' IT people, but I might do a squeal depanding on if the reviewer (YOU GUYS ) want me too. Please REVIEW and now that the story is over, what did you think of Keely and Phil I mean in terms of personality and the relationship they share. Was it realistic and what were some of your fav. PHEELY moments in the story? Please be as detailed as possible on those and also what you enjoyed about the chapter. THANKS TO ALL MY FAILTHFUL REVIEWERS I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. THANKS SO MUCH


End file.
